The Blind Cannot See What the Mute Can Not Say
by Firniswin
Summary: AU What if Aragorn and Legolas had meet under different circumstances? What would have happened if Legolas had meet Estel Aragorn with a disibility that can not be seen by the man but can be heard? Will both elf prince and human learn to trust?
1. Default Chapter

****

I know, all you GoH lovers are going to kill me right now, but I promise, I WILL FINISH IT!!!!! Just let this story content you for a little while, please R&R! No flames!!!!! Thanks!!!!!

The Blind can not see what the Mute Can not say

By Firniswin

The sun rose high in the sky and shone it's dancing rays upon the five travelers below.

"Come Legolas." one called gently as the younger elf spurred his horse forward.

The young elf smiled softly and rode beside his father, the two other elves rode at each side.

The elves' horses wore no saddle nor bridle and yet, the beasts obeyed their masters every vocal command, as if they understood.

They slowed, seeing the weariness in their steeds. They had ridden for days without rest and now it was taking it's toll upon the animals' of burden.

Thranduil slid from his horse, leading it to a stream nearby. Legolas followed his example, but instead of talking, he clucked.

The elven king smiled at his son.

It had been hard for the prince, these past few months. His mother, had been caught by orcs and killed, and that alone was enough to send the boy to Mandos's halls.

When Legolas had tried to save his mother, the orcs had captured him also.

They had tortured Legolas and mocked his golden hair, but that was not enough. After they had heard him singing to himself, they had done something more extreme.

Thranduil watched with sorrowful eyes as his speechless son patted his black horse on the neck. The animal neighed and lowered it's large head to drink.

While they had not exactly made it notably permanent, they had made it unknown to be cured as well.

Lord Elrond, was said to be a great healer, far greater than any ever to be seen. So, the elven king had taken it upon himself to bring his son to this mighty healer.

'Let us hope you can cure him Elrond.' his mind echoed. 'For if you can not, I fear he will wither away.'

Legolas felt his father's gaze upon him and smiled as he looked up, his blue gaze not coping the happiness shone in his face.

"Fear not, my son." he said softly, listening to the birds. "I am confident in Elrond's abilities."

The prince's smile faded and he sat down upon a rock as his horse drank. He nodded solemnly, his eyes echoing the true feeling that marred his elven heart.

He knew that his father was weary of his silence, and he could not help it, he only wished he could. Oh Eru, he wished he could.

"Estel." the boy of twenty looked up at the calling of his name, forgetting he lowered his head and answered, his tone sober and icy.

"Yes father?" he grunted.

Elrond smiled as he walked into his youngest's room.

He looked up as he walked in and saw the soft light beaming off the walls and playing upon his son's face. The boy was sitting upon the bed his head in his arms, as if to stave off some sort of pain.

"Estel? What is wrong?"

The boy lifted his head and rested his face on his arms, smiling reassuringly, but wincing as his head throbbed.

"I have a headache again." he rubbed his temples gently, closing his silvery eye, though it mattered not if they were open or closed.

"Oh?" his adoptive father asked as he knelt beside the bed and pulled one of Aragorn's rough hands away. "Where?"

The man pointed to his temple and his father looked at it suspiciously. He smiled and rose from his spot.

"I will get some _Galadtil_ for you, hold on." the man nodded gently and waited as his father walked to the other side of the room where he kept the required herb in stock.

Aragorn often had headaches, ever since he had arrived in Rivendell, after the death of his mother and father and the accident.

"Where are the twin's?" he asked, still holding his head while his father grabbed the herb from a drawer and stoked the fireplace, lighting it to warm some water.

Elrond smiled and faced his son. "They left on a hunt this morning, they asked if you might come this time. But you were still sleeping and I needed you help here. King Thranduil sent me a letter a week ago explaining that his son is in need of my medical abilities." the elf lord hoped that his partial lie did not show in his tone of voice. He truly would have let Estel go, had he been physically healthy, to put it in a more painful way, normal.

He watched as his son's clouded eyes turned to where he stood, but he knew better than any that Aragorn did not see him, he merely heard him in that corner.

Slowly, he made his way back too the bed while the water boiled, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Estel's curly, raven colored locks.

"Do not lie _Ada_. I know, you just do not want me to get hurt. I understand." he whispered, pressing his palms hard against his sightless eyes.

He did not truly understand, his father had seen him fight, he had seen him prove himself. He was good at all his brother's were, he even better in some areas.

"That is not it at all Aragorn." the elf lord chided as he rose to tend to the fire. "I am far too busy this day to great them out side, I was hoping that you might meet them at the gate and escort them to there room?"

The young man could still hear the tone in Elrond's voice, but he decided to let it be. He had never before met the King of Mirkwood, or his son. It would be a great chance to practice his Sindarin.

"Yes father." he said in a low voice as his headache grew more intense. " I will do what you ask."

Elrond smiled as he mashed the leaves of the herb into the boiling water and stirred precariously, not wanting to spill any.

Carefully, he took some out with his hand, the oozing green gel dripping slowly, he rubbed it upon a piece of dry linen.

"This will need to stay one for at least an hour, Thranduil and Legolas should not arrive till evening and the twins should not be back for a day. So, we will have the company to ourselves for half a day without 'Dan and 'Ro scarring them off."

The desired effect came as Estel laughed as his father wrapped the bandage around his temples. He tied the end gently and placed a loving kiss upon one temple, rubbing the man's head with one hand, hoping it might help.

Estel had been obtaining horrible headaches of late and he wished more than anything that he could take the pain away, for just a while.

Elrond loved to see Aragorn, even in his disabled state, playing with his older brother's. The three where good medicine for each other and he knew that there was no better healing power than the grace of Eru and a little love.

"Now, you rest. I will send Erestor when you need to ride up to the gates, alright?"

Nodding gently enough so not to aggravate his head any more, the man smiled. "Yes father."

The elf lord chuckled as he spread a quilt over his son, the warm sun played off the walls and lit the room with happiness, Elrond only wished that Estel could see it.

"Sweet dreams, my son."

The young man yawned and smiled fitfully in his sleep; the elf lord turned and closed the door gently, leaving Aragorn to sleep peacefully upon the soft bed.

****

So, we have got a mute elf prince and a blind ranger. What will become of this? Well you will have to stay tuned and see. J I do that a lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE R&R! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I will update sooner if I get some response!!!! Good response! Thanks!!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting A Son of Elrond

Woohoo! I missed you guys SOOOOOO much!!!! And it took posting this story to realize that. So, here we go! Hope you like it, responses to reviews are below as always.

Chapter 2

Legolas watched as the sun dipped in and out of the beautiful fluffy white clouds and played against the cobalt sky.

"The sky darkens, my lord, we shall reach Imladris soon." one of the warrior's escorting the royal family turned to Thranduil and smiled.

The elf king nodded and turned to look at Legolas who rode at a slower pace behind him, taking in the beauty of the forest.

It had been many hundreds of years since he had been in these friendly woods, he listened as the trees rustled their greetings and whispered amongst each other; the birds twiddled songs of joy and looked down upon the world with their small, dark eyes.

"Peaceful, is it not?" he turned silver-blue eyes upon his father who rode before him.

He smiled and nodded, not showing his true wishes to tell his father with words.

Another elven warrior beside him smiled and patted the prince upon the back, he was younger than the one guarding Thranduil and was a good friend of Legolas. He had seen the prince through many perils and had been there when Legolas's mother had passed away.

"It will be alright Legolas." he whispered so only the prince could hear. "It will be alright."

The younger blonde elf went to speak, but could not form the words. He sighed softly and dropped his head, letting his horse follow the others as he contemplated on his own quietness.

A few moments of silence and reprieve from speaking was well for Legolas, he did not feel he wanted to hear another speak when he could not answer them the same way. He missed the sound of his own voice, and while he was never one to be egotistical, he felt as if life would never be the same without.

The four elves approached the gate in an awkward silence, but that did not last long.

Thranduil's horse snorted and reared low on his back legs.

"WHO comes upon the land of Lord Elrond, WHO dares enter Imladris?!"

Looking to Legolas, he smiled at his son's wide eyed gaze. He mouthed the words he thought: 'Fear not.'

He turned to the gates and coughed softly, summoning his kingly voice from it's depths where it had been hidden in the sorrow.

"I, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, wish to enter Rivendell. I have summoned Lord Elrond's medical aid, will he assist me willingly?"

Not another strange voice came, instead, a young man, of about twenty, came forward on a white horse.

He spoke, but Thranduil was so surprised by a man that he could hardly hear the words; Legolas heard them.

"Aye, he has chosen to help his ally. He apologizes in advance for the possibly crude welcome. We must protect what land is ours in these dangerous years."

Legolas nodded and prodded his father was a gentle hand.

The king smiled at the man and nodded. "I understand completely, what I do not understand is why he has sent a human, I hope I am not being rude. But, men have never resided long in Imladris before, and they certainly do not guard the gates."

The young man chuckled and urged his horse forward. "Have you not heard of Lord Elrond adopting a son, King Thranduil?"

Brows knit in confusion, he nodded. "Aye, we have, and how does this elfling fare?"

The man laughed harder this time, this elf was clearly not understanding. He answered: "I am quite well, my lord," he bowed his head. "though I am complimented that you would confuse me with a young elf, that is quite flattering."

Thranduil's face paled a bit as he realized the he had just, almost, insulted the lord of Rivendell's son.

"I am sorry." he said, trying to his the blush that was creping to his face. Oh Eru, he never blushed, king's just did not blush.

"Do not be, it happens all the time. I was sent here, Lord Thranduil, to escort you and prince Legolas to your bed chambers, and to assist you anywhere that you may want as well as show you the entire realm, if this suits you and your son, of course?"

"My, I would never have imagined to be escorted by the lord's children. That is quite generous."

Aragorn reigned his horse around so that it continued and the rest of the elves followed, Thranduil rode beside him so that they could talk.

"Well," Estel continued, "My brothers might have done it. But they are on a hunt, so I was left with this task. I hope that my service is satisfactory."

The elf clapped the boy on the shoulder, "I am sure you will do fine."

Thranduil asked various questions as they rode down the long sloping hill, he enjoyed making pleasant conversation with kind children and those risen by Lord Elrond were always most kind.

"How fares the weather?" he asked after a while, looking upon the shimmering sun and squinting.

The man nodded. "Quite fine actually. It stopped raining frequently over a month ago, the weather has been somewhat brisk, but otherwise, fine."

Aragorn noticed the silence the seemed to hang around Thranduil's son, he had not heard the elven child utter a word, hardly even a breath.

"Forgive me, my manners are among humans, how do you fair Prince Legolas?" he turned in his saddle only to be polite, he could not see the prince and hoped that he facing the right direction, it was quite embarrassing to be corrected on where someone stood.

He assumed so, because no one made any move to correct him. No one even laughed.

The warrior's lowered their faces and Thranduil coughed quietly, to redirect Aragorn's attention. It did, the man turned.

"We seek the healing hand of your father for this reason." he breathed. "The prince has lost his ability to speak."

Legolas winced and slowed his horse, he hated being mentioned like this. He wished he himself could tell Lord Elrond's son of his problems, though, if he could then there would be no reason for this trip to Rivendell.

Estel frowned and turned back to face the dusty path, he nodded in understanding.

"This is ill news indeed. I am sorry Prince Legolas." he apologized.

The prince grabbed one of the warriors nearby and shook his head, the guard instantly caught the meaning.

"Prince Legolas would like to inform our guide that he need not apologize. He did not know."

The younger blonde elf nodded and smiled as the warrior who had spoken for him.

Thranduil watched ahead as the valley fell below and the waters of the Bruinen rose up, roaring harshly at the travelers.

Estel smiled and urged his horse into a slow trot, the others followed his suite. Their elven eyes noticed the birds overhead and the beautiful flowers and trees that encompassed the elven realm.

Legolas saw now why the man loved his home so much, the human seemed to smile more in the realm and he had good reason too.

A few richly dressed elves ran forward as they entered the courtyard. Estel spoke quickly in elvish and the three ran to grab the reigns of the four other horses.

"_Hannon le_." he called to them as he, himself, dismounted alone and patted his horse on the hind-quarters.

The black beast nickered and ran for the large barn, neighing cheerfully.

Aragorn turned to the four elves and bowed silently as the four horses were lead away by the stable hands.

"Now, if you will follow me, King Thranduil, Prince Legolas?"

"May I ask one question?" it was Thranduil's voice that came to his over-sensitive ears. He Drew back the urge to wince as he spoke incredibly loud, for he did not yet know of the boy's blindness and he was a good five yards away, he was afraid the roar of the falls might take away from the words he spoke.

The question echoed in his mind, but he nodded. "Please?"

"What is your name? You have not told us."

A look of embarrassment came over the young man's face, he bit his lip hoping that Elrond would not hear of this.

"I am so sorry." he lowered his head in respect and brought it up again. "My name is Estel, the youngest child of Lord Elrond Peredhil, and Lady Celebrian I suppose though she does not know of me and she is not my birth mother."

The elf king nodded politely and spread his hand forward. "Than let us be off." he said, his voice strong and pronounced.

Estel chuckled. "Yes, let us begin."

****

TBC

Black by popular demand…. REVIEW, kindly! Thanks you all!!! I await your thoughts!!!! And thank you all for your GREAT reviews!!! I enjoyed them SOOOOOOOOO much!!!!! Please tell me what you think!!!!!

Oh and so you all know, I am not blind or mute so I am not totally sure how things work. I know the basics and stuff about being blind, but I do not know the real feeling and as far as being mute, I read a book and that is where I got my sources from. So don't flame me on that, you can tell me kindly. Thanks!!!

REPLIES TO REVIEWS

Senora Beyfuss**, I did not mean to offend you by the title, at all. I did not mean to offend anyone. It was just the title that came to mind while writing it, and as far as what it means that will be in later chapters. I hope you will continue to read, and I hope you enjoy later chapters! J**

Haha! I loved your review, neo**! It was cute. Hope you liked the update!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!**

Well, there you go Elven Kitten**! Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!**

Actually, Knight Kenobi of eryn Lasgalen**, I have already written chapter 1 through fourteen, so the updates should be coming quick! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Tell me what you think this one!!!!!**

Sielge**, here is the next chapter! Hope it was soon enough for you. Probably not, nothing is ever soon enough for me when I am reading fan fiction. Hehe! Anyway, glad you liked that first chapter!**

J Yes, Azla**! We will have to see what happens!!!!**

Well, Bill the Pony 2**, that will also be explained in later chapters. I think chapter five. I am not sure though, but it WILL be explained. Thanks, please review!!!!!!**

Ok, so please review ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!! I enjoy your reviews very much!!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three: To Guide Royalty

****

Ok, so maybe they will find out about Aragorn in chapter five or six. This, however is a funny chapter. Poor Legolas, he's gonna be a bit annoyed at his father. Hehe. Anyway thanks all!!! R&R and tell me what you think!!!!!

Chapter 3

Aragorn turned on his heel and smiled as he put his hand out, motioning towards the room before them.

"And this is the dining hall, we will be celebrating your safe arrival tonight in this very hall."

Both the king and prince looked in, their eyes almost going wide at the very size of the hall.

"My. This is much larger than ours at home, isn't it, Legolas?"

The younger, blonde elf nodded, still a bit awestruck by the size. He looked away to see the humor trapped on the man's face. The strange thing Legolas noticed that his father obviously had not was that the humor did not go to the young man's eyes, in fact, no emotion was held there. Only a blank look, as if he noticed nothing.

He opened his mouth, but remembered when the words became trapped in his throat, he gulped and stood up straight, watching the young man intently as his father gazed inside the room.

"Shall we move on?" the human asked, slowly pulling back and turning the corner.

Thranduil smiled and looked up at his son, the young elf's eyes were clouded with suspicion and mystery.

"Come Legolas." he said pulling the younger elf along with him. He would ask his son what was wrong later, they could not keep their host's son waiting. Oh no, that would be misfortunate indeed.

They followed the dark haired man down the richly decorated hall, the sunlight splayed through bedroom windows and open doors, Legolas breathed the air deeply and felt a peace come about his own frame. He smiled, the first true smile a long while.

Aragorn stopped at another door, though this one was already open. Sunlight flooded into the hallway and the two elves stepped in.

Legolas gasped as he saw, all around him were, books. Old books, new books, books of all colors shapes and sizes.

A parchment map of Middle-Earth was hung upon the far wall, mahogany wood framed the borders and warm rays of sun fell upon different lands.

"Oh Legolas?" the elf king breathed. Sure, he had seen libraries, and he felt odd about not being in one for quite some time of late, but this! Oh Eru! This was beautiful.

All the wood inside was made of a deep mahogany that set the reds and maroons off and showed the trued kingliness that the room held.

"I spend most of my time here." Aragorn said after a while. He did not read the books, for he could not, but he loved to sit upon the couch in the warm sun and feel the rays upon his face.

And sometimes, when his brothers were home, or Glorfindel, or Erestor had nothing to do, they would read him a story while he lay upon the burgundy couch.

"Truly Estel, you live in a fair land." the elven king turned to the human and smiled deeply, his own eyes alight with how spectacular the room truly was. It even held an air about it, as if it was made for only those of special purpose.

"As I have said, this room along with all, is for you both to use as you reside here. Do not be fearful to come and read or even sleep." the human's grin made Thranduil laugh and he patted the boy's shoulder. "You are a son of Elrond." he chuckled. "No one could sleep so in such a room than Lord Elrond himself, I mean that in the highest respect though."

Estel acquiesced, "You do not offend Lord Elrond, he does sleep more here than even his own bed chamber."

Aragorn thought a moment and turned. "We must finish, dinner will be ready soon and I am sure you are both famished."

The young man disappeared and Legolas grasped his father's tunic, pulling the older elf to a halt.

"Legolas?!" the king spoke a little tired of his son's suspicion of this man.

The prince sighed and pointed towards his own eyes and made a fluttering movement with his hand, rolling his silver-blue eyes a bit in the process.

Thranduil grabbed his son's hand gently and put it back down. "Legolas? How can you say such about our hosts? There is nothing wrong with Estel?"

Aragorn entered, too absorbed by the new headache that had taken hold to have heard any of their words.

The man grimaced inwardly and touched his temple, sighing. "We must be moving onward, my lords?" he winced barely as his own voice sounded incredibly loud.

King Thranduil did not notice, he was too busy patting his son upon the shoulder.

He turned, missing the young human's outward signs, he smiled. "Yes, I think we should also."

Aragorn tried to smile and bowed. "Actually my lords, the last and final thing I have to show is your room, I assume you would want a double bedroom, am I not correct?"

Thranduil turned and Legolas shrugged, far too intent on starring at Estel's blank eyes to care.

"That would be fine." The king said pulling his son with him.

Aragorn turned sharply and led the two elves down another long corridor of endless tapestries and doors.

Finally, the man before him stopped and Thranduil stopped, letting Legolas bump into him.

"This will be your room." the man said opening the door slowly so that fading light fell through and bounced off the beautiful white marble floor.

Legolas went before his father, he looked into Aragorn's eyes once more before entering the elegant room.

Thranduil followed behind and they both stared upon the beautiful white walls, swirled with cream, yellow rays from the sun almost seemed to make everything move in graceful manner.

Both beds had dark maroon quilts and soft white sheets, accompanied by fluffy down pillows.

"Well, I will leave you both to yourselves, and I will be back this evening to escort you down to the dining hall. Do you have need of anything?"

Thranduil turned, he had to work very hard to keep the surprise out of his face and voice. "Everything is wonderful, thank you, Estel. May we have some bathing water?"

The man bowed low and smiled. "Why yes, I will send some of the servants up with it right away."

Estel stood for a few moments, and Thranduil looked back, noticing that he was waiting to be dismissed.

"You may go, lad. Thank you." with those last words, the young man bowed once more and turned walking away and letting the door close gently.

Thranduil made his way out onto the veranda, the sounds of the roaring falls called in his ears and he watched as birds dove low chirped at others.

"Is this not paradise, Legolas?" he asked, not looking back to the young elf.

The prince nodded and stepped forward, catching his father's arm he slipped a piece of parchment into the graceful hands.

The king read the elvish script, his brows furrowing as he grew angry with his son.

"Legolas?!" he breathed, looking into his son's silver-blue eyes. "You should not write such, Estel has treated us far better than he had to, and he acted happy about it! How can you know what you write?"

The prince stood tall and looked into his father's eyes, he placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"No, Legolas. You may be smart. But you should not judge those sorts of things."

The prince sighed and walked to his own bed, flopping down upon it he crossed his arms over his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

****

TBC

OK! So, chapter four will be up as soon as you review and tell me what you think!!!!

Replies

Thanks flyingmonkeys2004**!!!!!**

Thank you so much, Joee1**!!!!!!**

Glad ur likin' it, nienna!!!!!

Yes, Galadryal**. I got tired of those, and I like stories where heroes are heroes because of their own struggles. J Glad you like it!**

Thanks Bill the Pony2**!!!! Glad you like it so far! Hopefully you will keep on liking it!!!!**

I am glad it is new to you, Elven Kitten**. I had never seen it before. J**

Haha! Yes, I often wonder those things when reading stories like this. Thanks Silvertoekee**!!!!!! You made me feel good! Thanks!!!**

****

As I said above, Jadesaber**, they should find pout in chapter 5, , 6, or 7.I am not exactly sure though, I can not remember.**

Oh, yes. I went over the thought of having him learn Sign Language MANY times. But, Lady Laswen**, when you think about it, I don't think they had that much sign language in ME (Middle-Earth). But you will see a bit of that kind of thing in chapters to come.**

Don't die, Ymmas Sirron**!!!!!!! PLEASE! giggles Gosh, it has been so long, I had to check how to spell your name again. Sheesh! Oh well!!!! Glad you liked it! I wait for your next hilarious review. J**

Maybe, Babey Rachey**. But Aragorn has had much time to get used to things and they are not about to misjudge Lord Elrond's son. So, they (meaning everyone but Legolas) could care less. Glad you love it!**

Sorry, I was wrong, Azla.** It won't be till some chapter in the future. But it should not be too far away. J**

****

Thanks, Ellrohan**!!!!!!!**

No, they do not, KAT15. **Thanks!!!!**

Thank you, Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen**!!!! I will ask you if I need help, or if you see anything wrong or lacking. Go ahead and inform me. J Thanks!!!!**

I will, KimQuat1**. Thanks!!!**

Thanks angelbird12241**!!!!!**

Thanks for the correctional critisism!!!! I will try my best to watch out. Some of those might be typos though, I am not sure. I am usually pretty good at tenses. Oh well. Thanks again, Sky 14**!!!!!**

Ok, here is a small list of elvish. In case you need it.

Ada- Dad

Mellon nin- my friend

Gwador nin- my brother

Peredhil - half-elven

K, so please Read and review, kindly!!! Thanks!!! Tell me what you guys think and I will update!!! J


	4. Chapter Four: A Caring Side Amid the Pro...

****

Well, here is chapter four. I hate to tell you all this, but I will probably not put this whole story up by the third ( the morning I leave for my missions trip). So, hopefully I will get enough to help all you adoring fans stay calm for two weeks.

Ducks all projectiles and sword thrusts

Remember, if you kill me now, I swear to you, no more story. My parents don't know how to update, thank God! My father would kill Legolas if he knew how to update my stories.

You guys are so lucky I am so aware. I leave for a second (sometimes) come back and see he has written something and it reads: "and Legolas fell off a cliff and died." And sometimes, our dear prince will not even be near a cliff. He could be on a bank by a river. sigh My father has odd ways!

Anyway! Enough about me, on with the story!!! Hehe!

Chapter 4

Drying his golden hair, Legolas smiled as he pulled out his deep blue tunic and gold Leggings, along with his sash that was to be tied around his waist.

The prince brushed his fair hair with a brush and went on to tress the innate braids that had been placed upon his head ever since he had locks to put them in.

"Legolas?" Thranduil's voice called from the other side of the bathing room door. "Hurry my son, Estel is here and we are asked to join at the banquet hall."

The younger blonde, nodded softly and proceeded to slip the leggings on, and then his tunic. He wrapped a blue sash ( The blue sash went over the white one he had just tied.) around his slim waist and tied it tight, slipping an elven dagger into it.

He was taught to always carry a dagger with him, even to places where there seemed to be no danger. But more than that, it showed strength and wisdom in one of the royal family.

The young prince breathed a deep sigh as he looked upon his reflection in the mirror.

He readjusted the circlet upon his brow and turned his face the mahogany door, placing his pale hand upon the golden handle, he opened the door to see his father conversing with the young human who had given them the tour earlier.

Legolas coughed and stepped forward to grasp the two's attention, he bowed to Estel who was clothed in deep reds and gold.

The young man gave hardly an outward appearance for a moment, but then bowed his head and turned. "Shall we continue to the dining hall, King Thranduil, Prince Legolas?"

Clasping his son upon the shoulder, Thranduil smiled and rubbed his pale, golden hair.

"Let us celebrate, for tomorrow the true work begins." he whispered, the words were only meant for Legolas, but Estel heard them.

His face showed sorrow for only a moment, he hoped dearly that his father could heal the prince. No one should be stuck with a disability, not after he has at least tasted the world in full flavor.

Aragorn had; he had been a healthy normal two-year old child. Happy and free to do as he please; as long as his mother or father approved that was.

But now, now he was slave to this house. His own father would not even let him outside the borders.

He did not want Thranduil to treat Legolas thus, but then again, the prince still had his eyesight. He was not quite a debilitated as Estel was.

Even Aragorn's brothers had shown they felt he could not do too much.

The young man sighed as he led the two elves down the corridor.

"Estel?" he turned his head to the side and awaited the question. "Will Lord Elrond and your brothers be present?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "Aye, well, my father will. My brothers will not be home till tomorrow night."

The king whispered something and the younger elf laughed softly, Estel decided to leave them to each others own company. He was too consumed in his own thoughts.

"Estel?" the familiar voice caught the man's attention and he stopped, lowering his own eyes as the dark haired advisor walked slowly up, a smile on his face.

"Estel, your father requests your presence in his quarters, he told me to guide the prince and king to the dining hall."

The boy nodded, turning around he smiled at the two elves who had stopped behind him, worry on their faces.

"Lord Elrond requests my attendance, his trusted advisor, Erestor will accompany you to the banquet hall. Does this suit you both?"

The young elfling nodded and King Thranduil smiled back. "It shall be an honor. Besides, if Legolas and I are going to live here for a while, we might as well meet more than the lord's foster son."

Estel laughed softly and turned back to Erestor, his eyes, as usual, not showing any emotion but his face expressing his excitement to meet with his father.

He had not talked with Elrond really in the past few days, only that one moment in his room.

Erestor smiled and patted the man on the back, before letting him slowly make his way down the stairs.

Aragorn reached the door to his father's bedroom and stopped, carefully rounding the corner.

"_Ada_?"

The elven lord pulled his velvet green robe upon his shoulders, covering the white silk clothes beneath.

"Yes, my son?" he asked quietly, pulling his gold tinted circlet from stand and then grabbing his ring from another box.

No one knew he had it, save the twins and Glorfindel, not even Estel. And he would never know, considering, he would never be able to see it.

"You summoned me, did you not?" the young man raised a curious eyebrow and stepped farther into the room.

"Aye, I did." Elrond said checking himself over in the mirror, making sure everything was in place.

"Well?" Aragorn tittered and turned as his father placed a gentle arm around his shoulders, leading the boy from his room and shutting the wide, mahogany wood door.

"I wanted to talk to you, well, more importantly ask you a few questions."

Aragorn stifled a groan, whenever his father wanted to 'talk' it usually was questions about his headaches and things that had to do with 'his condition' as Elrond so kindly put it.

The elf lord did not mean to hurt the boy, but deep inside his heart, Aragorn felt an ache, an ache that could not be ignored.

He longed to see again, he longed to actually see his adoptive father, he wanted to see his brothers again.

"How are Thranduil and Legolas? Did you treat them well?"

He was, however, surprised by this question. He nodded lightly, just a bit of shock in his movements. "Aye, Thranduil said I had been a gracious guide and he thanks you for your kindness in hosting them."

The elf lord laughed and patted the boy upon the back.

Aragorn could feel eyes upon him, he knew what his father was looking for.

"You did not bring your cane?"

Estel hissed at the question, he knew his father would be angry, but the fear and anger combined the hung in his voice was a bit too much. "No." he answered, ashamed.

"Estel, you are not at least carrying it with you?"

"But father, I- Thranduil does not know yet, and I would rather him not know. Everyone treats me different when they find out, for once I want to feel normal."

Elrond smiled sadly and pulled his son in closer. "And what about the prince?"

Nodding his head to each side, the young man shrugged. "I can not tell. I think he suspects, but you know, it is a bit harder to tell without eyes."

"Oh, is it now." the elf lord chuckled. "I never would have guessed, the way you tramp around here without your walking stick."

"Oh, father, come now."

The elf lord pushed his son forward playfully, "Go find your seat, remember, you sit beside me tonight, since your brothers are not present."

The young man nodded. "Aye, I know." With that, Estel ran forward lightly, careful not to bump into anything.

"Estel?" the man turned at the sound of his name and stopped. The voice sounded familiar, but who was it.

His head was throbbing and it was a bit harder to remember when his migraines got as bad as it was right now, he knew they could get dreadful, but this was seriously the worst so far.

"Yes?" he breathed, trying not to show the pain that he felt. He knew, who it was now! Thranduil! He must be waving to him. 'Eru, do you hate me or what?' he asked mentally as he called over the noise. "Hello, my lord. How are you?"

He felt a rush of wind as someone approached at a lope. "Fine. How do you fair?"

The man clucked his tongue, adding up truly how bad he felt. "Oh, just a bit of a headache. Elrond sends his best wishes during the dinner. He says he will meet you and Legolas afterwards, in the Hall of Fire if not at dinner."

"And where is that, I have forgotten?"

Estel heard the words and took a moment to contemplate on what they meant. "Oh, just past those doors at the end." he pointed back from the way they had come. "I can show you to your seats if you like, since we are all sitting in about the same place. The guests of honor always sit near the end."

"That would be splendid." Thranduil sighed when he felt Legolas pulling at his sleeve. "What, Legolas?"

The silence confused the man, but then he heard the king's steady breathing. He waited patiently.

"Oh, Legolas. We will speak of this later, do not interrupt now."

Aragorn smiled at the younger elf's long sigh of frustration.

"Shall we?"

"Aye." Thranduil and Legolas followed the short distance to the table and took their seat beside the elf lord's son.

Thranduil and Estel quietly talked as they awaited the feast to begin.

"So, how did you come to be here?" Thranduil asked, careful not to tread to far.

"My parents were killed, the twins saved me after I was captured by the orcs. Though I did suffer debilitating wounds."

"Oh, may I ask what those are? You seem fine to me."

Estel smiled and lightly tapped his aching head. "I have awful headaches, they come and go, they have ever since I was rescued."

"Oh, is that all?"

Just before Aragorn could answer, which was a gift to him, he really did not want to tell the king about his blindness; not yet anyway, Elrond appeared from another door and slowly walked down to his seat, smiling slightly.

All turned their heads and bowed, save Thranduil. Legolas bowed his head, as he had seen Estel do.

Elrond rose his voice so all sitting down the table could hear.

"I welcome you to Rivendell, friends. But this night is to honor King Thranduil and Prince Legolas, for they have traveled far and will be spending some time here." he bowed his won head towards the two, who sat on the right side of his son.

"I welcome you, Thranduil." he nodded and then his silver gaze locked upon Legolas. "And the same goes for you young prince."

He turned his head up and spread his long arms wide. "You may all eat and enjoy good company, for tonight is a night of peace."

With those last words, the elves began slowly eating of the food that had been set upon the table.

Elrond walked down the steps and sat in his chair at the very head of the large table, near his son guests.

He smiled at the two Mirkwood elves and nodded his head towards Estel. "I believe that you have been treated with respect?" he asked Thranduil, his eyes laughing.

"Oh, yes. More so than even my own kingdom, my lord." he smiled and patted Estel on the back. "He has been most gracious in giving his own time to show us the house and the ways of it."

"That is well." Elrond said as he put a careful hand on his foster son's head, sensing the waves of pain that flowed he looked the boy in the eyes.

He let it go for the time being and continued to eat his own food, slowly and lord-like while he asked various questions.

"So what is this 'medical aid' that you seek?"

Thranduil's smile faded and he took a spoonful of soup.

"My son, Legolas, has been poisoned by orcs;" he saw the look of horror on the elf lord's face and he hurriedly covered what he had said. " I mean, he was poisoned, but not in that way. His voice has been taken from him."

"He can say nothing?" Elrond asked, looking to the prince who was eating. He was not even paying attention, his attention was on the musicians that played down the hall.

"No, he has tried, but it is as if his tongue has been taken. When he tries, pain comes to his face and he holds his throat."

The elf lord nodded and turned his eyes to Estel ,who sat eating, though he was listening to the words being spoken between the two.

"Estel? I will need some help and Glorfindel has returned, telling me that they have found nothing and Elladan and Elrohir will be gone another week. They are going to travel further. I would ask it of Glorfindel, but he is going back out tomorrow and is sleeping right now. Would you help me?"

The boy swallowed, pursing his lip he thought a moment. "I have nothing better to occupy my time, so yes. I will, it may even further my studies in the realm of medicines and doctrines."

The elf lord smiled and nodded approvingly. "Then it is settled, get a fair amount of sleep tonight; tomorrow, we begin."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence at they all listened to the musicians. They did not tell stories, the only played their instruments. The stories were reserved for the Hall of Fire.

"Estel, would you bring Legolas into the Hall of Fire? I would like to escort the king."

The boy rose from his seat, smiling gently as the candlelight played off his face.

"Yes father."

Legolas hearing this, panicked a little. His eyes went wider and he turned to look at Thranduil, he did not know Estel well enough. And he did not feel comfortable being led somewhere, alone, by a stranger.

"Legolas, it will be fine. I will be there shortly." the King reasoned with his fair haired son. The younger elf rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling he let his father run a caring hand through his pale- golden hair. "You'll be fine." he whispered.

The younger elf nodded and pushed his chair back, Aragorn backed away and led the prince out of the hall, two pairs of eyes watched the youngsters exit.

Elrond smiled as they disappeared, but Thranduil was a less reassured.

"Elrond? Why did you do that? You saw the fear in Legolas's eyes, he has not left my side ever since-"

Swallowing his last bite of food, Elrond's silver eyes caught onto the king's silver-blue.

The elf lord put his fork down, interrupting the king. "Exactly why it had to be done, King Thranduil. Legolas has relied on you for so many months now, he does not know how to deal with things on his own. I know that you are worried. Fear not. Estel will take care of him, my child is capable of that and he needs it right now more than your son does."

King Thranduil's brow furrowed and he looked at the elven lord, aghast that he would even talk to him in that , and even more that he would, without his consent send his son away from him.

"I do not know the meaning, my lord," the elven king growled, low and menacing. "Estel seems quite fine to me."

The half-elf rose slowly to his feet, turning his cool gaze upon Thranduil. "You will learn in time, for now, trust my deductions, Thranduil. It was why you came was it not?" the dark haired elf chuckled. "To seek medical aid and wise council, well consider this the start."

The noldo elf held out a hand and helped the Mirkwood king stand to his feet.

Thranduil was still quite mad, but by now most of the anger had died down and he readily accepted the elven lord's company to the hall.

"I am sorry." he apologized on the way. "Legolas is all I have left, I fear to let him too long from my sight."

Elrond smiled and nodded his head as a guard bowed and opened the large mahogany doors that led to the Hall of Fire.

"Do not be. I would have acted the same, I think you will do well to be here as well Thranduil. Maybe your heart will be able to recover some."

The Mirkwood elf nodded gently as they entered the bright, fire-lit room. Soft red curtains draped over the open windows and the mild sounds of crickets and frogs croaking filled the interior.

In the corner, Legolas sat his knees pulled to his chest, Estel sat beside him in another chair. His head leaning back against the chair and his eyes closed.

Thranduil smiled at Legolas and the prince smiled back.

Stars showed through the red drapes and the sounds that were on the night air drifted in, as well as the sound of the Bruinen. Its water rushing down the valley.

"Hello Legolas." Elrond said as he sat down next to the prince.

The younger elf looked up and grinned a little at the darker haired elf, he pointed to Estel and laid his head on his hands, closing his eyes and breathing softly.

Elrond laughed and nodded at the young man in the chair.

"Yes, Estel has had a difficult week. I am glad he finally sleeps, he has not slept very well lately."

Legolas smiled stood up, grabbing a blanket in the corner he stopped over Aragorn's stretched out form and looked to the elf lord.

"Go ahead. He gets chilly on nights like these, he won't mind at all."

Carefully, the prince bent down and laid the blanket upon the sleeping man.

Estel breathed a sigh and smiled, rolling over slightly in the chair.

" Good-night, Ada." Legolas chuckled at this.

Elrond raised his eyebrows at Thranduil who just watched with amazement. Legolas had not done anything like that in all these long months and he had definitely not signed to others.

****

TBC (That kinda rhymes with "Don't kill me!" LOL.)

****

Ok, the times been set! I now know exactly when Thranduil and Legolas will find out about Estel. I have part of it. J So I hope you keep reading! I want to thank you all for your wonderful support!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!! Please review and I will put up chapter 5 as soon as I get some nice reviews!!!!! Thanks again!!!!! You all make my day!!!!


	5. Chapter Five: Into the Darkness I Fall

DANG! I forgot to answer reviews last chapter!!!!! Ok, well, I will answer the questions as best I can. I want to thank you all for being so sweet and helping this be easier to post! I continue to improve thanks to your helpful criticism. Thanks and I will finish this story as soon and as best as I can!!! J Please review!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Soft laughter drifted from the little group of elves across from the storyteller, Elrond smiled and shifted his gaze to his sleeping son.

The boy had been asleep for about an hour now and Elrond was much grateful, Aragorn had not slept well at all. His headaches had been growing steadily worse and he had not been able to slumber, save if the elven lord drugged him, and he hated to do that. He knew that it was not good for the growing child.

"Tell us another, Elrond." Thranduil chided, for even though the storyteller across the room was telling of an exciting battle between and elf and a balrog, Thranduil felt he and Legolas needed a happier tale.

"Well, there was once- when Estel had just come to live with us. Elladan and Elrohir had not taken care of a toddler in years." Elrond started to laugh. "So, they thought that maybe if they gave him chocolate the whole night, maybe he would behave."

Thranduil started to chuckle and Legolas smiled.

"Well, I returned home to the most sickly child I had ever met, and it was all because of a little too much chocolate. I swore never to let Elladan and Elrohir take care of him again." the elf lord shook his head and looked lovingly at the young man who slept peacefully in the chair.

"You can put him in bed if you like, we will wait here." He looked up to see the elven king smiling at him, fatherly recognition in his eyes.

"Thank you." The half-elf said sincerely. "But, no. I fear if I put him in his bed, he will waken. I could not stand to wake him up, it would break my heart."

"I say, he must be quite a busy lad to need so much sleep." Elrond, not knowing what to say, just nodded, but then decided to correct himself.

"Well, his headaches have grown worse and that has kept him from sleeping as he should."

The elf king nodded in understanding as Legolas cuddled next to him, happy to be in his father's warmth.

Within moments, the younger elf was asleep, next to his father and smiling as pleasant dreams enveloped his mind.

"You have quite an extraordinary son, Thranduil." Elrond motioned towards the young archer.

Thranduil smiled and brought a gentle hand through his son's locks. "Yes, he is." the king nodded towards the young man. "You do as well. Your boy, there, has single handedly watched out for our well-being."

Elrond smiled and placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "Yes, he does seem to enjoy the responsibility." Estel whimpered as another nightmare came, Elrond sighed, deeply weary of the boy's troubles.

How he wished that all this could be washed away, he wished he could cure the young man of every ailment. But he could not, he knew because he had tried.

"Well-" Thranduil smiled and gathered his son up in his strong arms, holding him close. " I think I will take Legolas to bed, he will have a busy day tomorrow, no doubt."

"Yes, he will. Rest well." Elrond said grinning as the elven king exited the hall, his son in his strong embrace.

Careful not to disrupt Aragorn anymore, Elrond stood to his feet and looked about the busy hall.

Many elflings were crowded in a corner and listening as the storyteller told and Glorfindel, who had now awoken, acted it out.

All the children had always wanted to be like the strong and mighty elf lord. And so they listened to him with great respect and wonder.

Chuckling at the pride in the balrog-slayers eyes, Elrond walked out of the hall and went to his room, pondering on how hard the next few weeks would turn.

The next morning dawned bright and joyful, though normal life continued, everyone was a happy as they had been.

Legolas sighed as he jumped upon the table as Elrond grabbed a cup and some herbs.

Aragorn stood in the corner, the circles under his eyes had lessened some; but he yawned frequently and slumped a bit.

Thranduil, once again, did not seem to notice. He was too busy making sure his son was comfortable.

"Lord Thranduil," the king turned to Lord Elrond and nodded.

"Yes, milord?"

"I am going to speak to Legolas, I want HIM to answer. Understood?"

The prince paled slightly and Thranduil turned to argue, but saw the authoritive fire in the elf lord's eyes.

"No, Legolas will answer me himself. If you want this to be successful, then you will listen to me, if you AT ALL answer for him, I will have Estel escort you out. Am I clear?"

Estel smiled, as the elven king stammered.

"Well?" Elrond asked again, leveling his gaze upon the king. "Am-I-clear?" the elf lord asked slowly, pronouncing each word elegantly.

"As a wine glass." Thranduil bowed his head, thoughts of what might happen coming and leaving faster than he could control.

"Wonderful! Now, Prince Legolas, or just Legolas? What do you prefer lad?"

Breathing deeply, the prince looked at his father for an answer, but found Thranduil was not looking at him, his head was still bowed.

The younger elf straightened his back and pretended to pull a crown from his head, then throw it away.

Elrond smiled, pleased with such quick progress. "Legolas it is then." he said as he poured a bit of water into a cup and pulled bits of herbs, dropping them into the cup. "Estel?"

The young man was at his side in an instant head bowed in respect. "Yes, _Ada_?"

The elf lord smiled and turned his head to look at the boy. "Would you please get Legolas's bow and quiver along with his knife?"

"Yes, father." Thranduil watched as the man left running for their room.

"Bow and quiver." he repeated again, quickly opening the door and stepped in, he ran forward.

Not even realizing that someone else had been occupying the room and might have moved things around, he still acted as though he could see the room.

Therefore, he was not ready when his middle collided with something hard, he flipped forward and the thing he had collided rocked over, sending him sprawling.

Suddenly a smack and a crack and all his senses faded. The last thing he felt was a sickening pain as the object he had run into fell hard on his middle back and legs.

That last flare of pain sent his aching body into unconsciousness, no one noticed he was missing.

****

TBC

SO! Here we are with another chapter! Will Estel's secret be found out? OR will he be spared the humiliation that he is sure will come if told Thranduil? We'll see, next time on chapter 6!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! R&R!!!!!

Oh, and the reason it hurt so bad was because of he fell at an odd angle and he lost consciousness because he hit his head. Just an FYI.

Ok, onto those WONDERFUL reviews I got last and the time before. I will JUST be answering questions and maybe saying thanks to a few people because of my time cut short. Thanks!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!

Haha! That is funny Elven Kitten**!!!!! My dad kinda does that. He calls Legolas a fairy a lot. Poor guy. I am not a big fan of Orlie, but that isn't nice. He's definitely not ugly!!! Well, I just told my dad while I am in Mexico he could update my stories. But he said he would be good. J Thanks for reviewing!!!**

Congrats, marbienl**! You had the longest review in the history of this story!! Hehe! Of course, people could eventually beat that. I am glad you had so much to say!!! Yes, I agree on all points. And yes, Aragorn has been blind for approximately 18 years. So he would have quite a bit of practice in these areas. Plus, Elrond (As you will find out in the next chapter) has kept everything (furniture and stuff like that.) well organized so that Aragorn can know his home as well as if he could see it. It helps them all. That way, no one has to help him around the house and they do not have to be too incredibly worried about him hurting himself. And yes, he has been trained by Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir, so he has quite a bit of practice in that as well. Gosh! All of you have such GREAT ideas!!!!! I want to use that! Unfortunately, that is not exactly how it happens, and I have already written this story to chapter 17. So, it's a little late to change major things. Sorry. Yes, I was very proud of that part as well. Legolas is still not quite sure about Aragorn. It will take a bit more time. Oh yes, I believe that can happen, and I would have used that, except that is part of why Legolas lost his voice. But anyway, I better let you go. Sorry that was sooo long a reply! Hope you keep reviewing! I love your review!!! It was sooo sweet!!!!**

Yes, BabeyRachey**. You would think so. But Thranduil, as of now, is so consumed on helping his son, that the world around him is a bit blurry otherwise. You know, like when children get hurt, there parents do not care about other children for the moment. Just there own child. Well Thranduil is going through that a bit. And the fact that honor and royalty are what he lives for. He does not want to falsely call Estel blind or accuse him of having any other disability. Thanks for your review!!! Sorry that was so long! Please review in the future, I love to hear on what you think!!!!!**

Thank you Koretta**! I am glad you like the title. I wanted to nae it that because whenever I type in blind in the title box. It always come up with names that have nothing to do with physical blindness. So that makes me a bit angry! And it does also have meaning later on. grins I am glad you love it sooooo much!!!!! Review again!!! J**

No, he is not, but I explained that above in BabeyRachey's reply, Lady Laswen**. So if you want to read above, it will tell you exactly why.**

Yes, much more than Thranduil!!! Hehe! Thanks Ellrohan**!!!!!! Don't forget to do your homework!!!!! J**

Legolas wrote just basically that he though Estel was odd and that he did not look right, Siltoekee**!!!! Hope that helped!!!! Please keep reviewing!!!!**

Wicked grin to Lyndahoyland** We'll see.**

Oh my gosh! How missed your threats and begging Ymmas Sirron**!!!! Haha! I love your new name for Legolas. snickers Leggings! LOL! Anyway, shrieks NO! Don't do it!!!! Not the mace!!!!! Gollum voice IT burns!!!! IT burns us it does!!!!! Hehe! Review again!!!!!!**

Sorry, Jadesaber**. I did not mean to do that. GOSH! How did I do that. I must have been tired. shrugs well, I am working harder to correct things I mess up. Thanks for telling me!!!! J Review again!!!!**

Well, I did not. But I believe it Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen. **However, this is an elven horse and plus, Aragorn has been riding ever since he knew how and the fact that he's got super senses (save his eyes) helps. But I suppose this horse could have been specially trained too. Wouldn't hurt. Thanks!!! Keep reviewing!!!! J**

Well, Nienna Coamenel**, I don't write slash. If that is what you mean? They will (if they ever do) become best friends and almost brothers. But they might not get the chance. wicked grin**

Sorry Karri**. He merely wrote that he thinks Elrond's youngest son is a bit odd and seems sort of stuck-up. (Because of the fact that Aragorn never looks Legolas straight in the eye.) I thought about it afterwards and I should have had him read it aloud or something. Sorry for the confusion. I hope you continue to read and review!!! J**

Ok, glad you all like it sooo much!!! Oh my gosh!! I already have 50 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! How cool is that?! Well, keep them comin' guys!!!!! Any questions will be answered next chapter!! Toodles!!!!

P.S. For those of you who reviewed and I did not reply too, God bless you all! I am sorry, but I have gotten so many, I have to pick and choose what needs replied to and what can go without. Thanks so much! And I hope you review again!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Six: I see Nothing

****

Hmmmm… time for the guests to find out about there guide. Wicked chuckles

Chapter 6

"Estel has been gone for about an hour now." Thranduil chided as Elrond continued what ministrations he could.

He gently clasped his right hand and left hand around the prince's neck, feeling for anything swollen.

"I can see that." he said as he nodded for the prince to swallow.

"Well, should no one check on him?" The king asked with raised eyebrows.

"As soon as I am done here, we will go and check." He nodded again and Legolas did it once more.

Even though the blonde prince did not really know Aragorn, he was still a little worried.

After a few moments, Elrond's fears heightened. "All right. I can not wait any longer, let us go find him."

Legolas hopped down from the table and followed Elrond through the door, Thranduil followed his son.

"Let us start in your room, he was headed there, after all."

Thranduil nodded. "All right, be careful though. I was resting right in the hall inside the doorway, I left my chair there."

Elrond spun round, and looked into the other elf's deep blue eyes.

If what he had said was true, Aragorn was probably injured or unconscious and Elrond, sure as Eru himself lived, wanted no more of that for the boy.

"YOU WHAT?!" he yelled, half in dismay, half in worry.

The elven king backed up a step, the anger clear in Elrond's silver eyes.

"I-"

Elrond shook his head, the fire diminishing. "No need to explain, I did not mean to yell, but we need to find him!"

The three elves ran quickly the well lighted halls, Legolas looked upon the beautiful tapestries as they ran. Each seemed to tell a story; one had a young elven girl and a tall mortal man, another a great elf wielding a spear.

Soon he could not pay attention to those anymore, for Elrond stopped at the door to the room that they had been given.

The elf lord's eye widened and he rushed forward, panting in worry.

"Estel!" he cried, Legolas came to a sudden stop as he looked inside. He saw their room, light filtering through the soft, lace drapes.

At first Legolas could not see Estel, but he finally realized that was because of all the things the young man was covered with.

The chair that had fallen upon his legs and back, in the process of hitting his head, which Legolas was sure had to have hurt badly, a thick blanket had fallen from the bed and onto his prone form. And since his maroon shirt matched the bedding, it was hard to see him in the tangle of bed sheets and furniture.

Thranduil stepped in and quickly removed the chair so the Elrond could take the lad.

The elf king was surprised at how heavy the chair was, in the back of his heart, he hoped that Estel had not broken anything, but he would not let his worry show through to far.

Legolas knelt beside the man, his eyes showing how truly frightened he was.

Elrond, seeing the fear in his eyes put a reassuring hand on the younger elf's slumped shoulder.

"No fear, young prince, this has happened before. Many times in fact, could you please run and get Glorfindel, he should not have left yet, tell him 'Estel has fallen'. He will know what to get, then help him carry anything he needs. Understood?"

Legolas nodded, blonde hair spilling over his shoulders. He leapt to his feet and raced around the corner, his light feet barely touching the floor.

Once he was sure Legolas was gone, Thranduil scooted towards the other elf and his child.

"How did this happen? I mean, that chair was large enough he should have seen it?"

Elrond pursed his lip. Should he tell Thranduil? The elven king had a right to know. But it might break Estel's trust, then the boy might never trust him again.

He looked into the king's eyes and saw only worry and trust, trust that Elrond would help him understand and worry for the young one that lay now sprawled next to them upon the hard floor.

Scooting forward, Elrond slid his hands, carefully, beneath Estel's limp form. A soft moan came, but no other sign that he might soon wake. The elven lord stood to his feet slowly.

"I am sorry, but may we use your bed and lay him there. Legolas will be back with Glorfindel soon and I would rather us be here when they arrive so they do not become bemused at our whereabouts."

The elven king nodded and pulled the sheets and quilt back over his bed and readjusted the pillows.

With the love of a concerned father showing through, Elrond placed his son upon the bed and gently laid his head on the Down pillows, brushing the hair away to look at the huge multi-colored bruise and lump on his son's forehead.

He winced outwardly and Thranduil hissed as if he was in pain himself. Elrond looked up with a weary smile.

The half elf quietly picked up one of Aragorn's arm, concern mounting and showing easily in his eyes. He looked at the twisted appendage, biting his lip as the man moaned softly.

"It's broken." he said, placing the injured limb back on the bed. "He must have fallen with it outstretched. I have warned him to be careful of that."

Thranduil nodded, but was still slightly surprised that one so, seemingly, strong could so easily break a bone.

But he was no healer, he could not tell. He knew nothing of human strengths and weaknesses and he definitely did not take the time to study them.

The darker haired elf smiled sadly, seeing the confusion in the other's eyes. "He is strong, but the marble floor is stronger, I am afraid, the combined weight with the chair and it would be easy to break a bone, mind that enough force is directed. And if he fell at an odd angle-" He let the elf king think on the rest.

"I was never much for healing. Always fancied a blade." Thranduil chuckled as he said this, smiling.

"Me too." Elrond directed his attention to his awakening son, the elf lord grinned and touched the bump on the boy's head, careful not to hurt him too much.

"Were we running again when I explicitly warned you not too?" the half elf looked sympathetically as Estel hissed.

"Maybe." the man chuckled and gingerly sat up, with some help.

"And falling with our arms out like we are trying to fly?"

"Possibly." the young man searched for a better answer, but of course, his muddled brain was pounding and his head felt like it might explode.

Thranduil scooted nearer to the man and held up two fingers, worry creased on his fore-head. "How many fingers am I holding up Estel?"

Biting his lip hard, Aragorn blinked and answered, it seemed he was uncertain, and this time, Thranduil caught the hesitation in his voice.

"Um…Four?"

The elven king, grasped a bit of his shirt and held it closer to Aragorn's face.

"What color is my tunic, then?"

Elrond held up a hand and shook his head. "This has gone on long enough!" he growled at the young man, his eyes on fire again. Thranduil could tell that Estel knew the look well, for the boy winced visibly at the edge in his father's voice.

"What? Lord Elrond, I am sure, I do not understand?" The elven king backed away, confusion easily seen on his face and in his blue eyes.

"Estel! Tell him now! I hate keeping secrets from our guests, tell-NOW!"

Sighing in distress, Aragorn rubbed his face and sightless eyes. "Then I suppose that the prince will want to hear also-" he stopped a moment, spending the time that he felt he had left, for he was sure after this he would be shunned by both Mirkwood elves.

That was what always happened, people always hated him for being different.

Summoning more courage than he would have need to face fifty raging orcs, Estel let his words come out long and pronounced. "Come in Prince Legolas, no need for you to miss the moment you have been so waiting for."

Both elves turned as Legolas slowly came in, his eyes a little stunned. A smiling Glorfindel was following right behind, he was carrying all the healing utensils that might be later needed.

The elven king turned, he eyed the man that sat before him.

The deep blue eyes traced over Aragorn from head to toe, and then back, but one thing remained in his mind, the boy's eyes. They were silver and clouded, almost totally grey.

How had he not noticed before? Estel's eyes did not focus, they merely starred into space.

"You should take more time to listen to your son, King Thranduil, for he was correct all along. Ever since the day you have arrived, you have let a blind man lead you through the endless halls and down the garden paths. And now you have noticed that the one who led you could not see the paths himself."

Silence was all that floated in the room, the king was speechless. He had no words of how wrong he had been, how much he had told Legolas to 'Shut up and let it be' when the child had been right all along!

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner, I just- I just wanted to be treated like Elladan or Elrohir, as if I was normal."

Thranduil looked at him again, this time he had a smile and was no longer in shock. "Do not say such things, dear boy, for you are truly amazing in all talents you possess. I would never have known you were blind had I not put my chair in the hall."

Elrond smiled, and put a hand on his son's shoulder. Careful not to tap against his broken arm.

Aragorn laughed, tears streaming down his face, and for the first time in his life, they were tears of joy. "Thank you, Lord Thranduil! I promise, you will not be sorry."

The elven king chuckled. "You need not tell me that, I already knew, Estel. I already knew."

****

TBC

OH yes, we are not done yet! Not at all!!!!! Still MANY chapters to do!!!!!!! Hope you liked this!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! ALWAYS HAPPY TO READ THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! J J J J J J J J J J

****

Um…. Sorry Koretta**? I am not sure if you are mad, or you like my story, or what? I take you like it cause you asked me to update. shrugs**

We will see lindahoyland**. We will see if they recover. J**

Well, I hope that chapter answered most of your questions BabeyRachey**. J Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

Thank you Opaleye**! Your review made me sooooo happy!!!!! J**

Yay! I mean- Oh! No! Not the- Plastic spoon!!!!! screams No! Please, Ymmas Sirron**!!! Here is the chapter! And it is not too bad of a cliffie!!! Please! Please! Oh, how was your trip? Hope you had an enjoyable time! J Hehe, I like him signing too!**

Man! You should have been my co-author marbienl**!!!! I love your ideas!!!! That would be a good fan fic to write, I might try that. How Estel found out about Elves and there pointy ears. Hehe! He actually did meet them before. I might have messed up a bit. They rescued him, and one night when they were camping, he was attacked again and taken. That is how it happened. So he has seen them, but he was only 2. Yes, he remembers colors and things like that. Deep in the back of his mind, he remembers what the sun and flowers look like. But he remembers it mostly from sound and touch. Haha! You sound like me! Especially with Cassia, Sio, and Nili's stories! Man! Those things drag me in!!!! Well, that's the problem. Usually, Elrond tells the guests right away so they DO NOT move the furniture. But Elrond was busy that day, so Estel got control and he decided not to tell them because in past experiences, people treated him like he was glass. And he is fed up with that. No, he hardly knows Aragorn right now. It would not be enough at the moment. But it might in the future. wink. Wink. Welp, 'see' you soon!!! J**


	7. Chapter Seven: Isildur's Heir

****

Ok, so my father is updating for me while I am gone in Mexico. But that does not mean you can not review!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! That way when I get home, I will have some NICE little things to read!! Oh, and my father will not be able to reply to your questions. I will reply when I get home. Thanks!!! (Forgive the lack of correction. I was in a hurry.)

Chapter Seven

"Oooo….OW!"

Elrond chuckled and stilled his own movements, bending down to look into Aragorn's eyes. The boy's senses were absolutely amazing. Even though he was blind, Aragorn could sense his father looking into his eyes and he tried his hardest to look back.

"If you'd be still a moment, or maybe even two, I could finish and we could all go back to tending the mute and leave the blind."

Legolas smiled and so did Thranduil, he hugged his son round the shoulders tightly.

"So, Legolas-" the prince looked up as Elrond addressed him. "Have you met Lord Glorfindel?"

The balrog-slayer chuckled and nodded. "If a few hurried hand motions count, then why yes. We have meet."

Elrond shook his head and titled his head towards the Vanya, "This smart-alec is known as, the once great, but now lazy and rude, Glorfindel. He, supposedly, slew a balrog, though I see no way he could have accomplished such a great deed."

The elf lord was relieved to hear Legolas laugh a little, Glorfindel glowered.

"I most certainly did kill a balrog!" he snorted. "How impolite you are, Lord Elrond."

Aragorn sighed with his mouth closed and tried to itch the bandage that now adorned his head.

"No. No." The lord of Imladris grabbed his son's hand. "Leave it." He rose to his feet and helped the man up, careful of his broken arm.

"Legolas, why don't you and Estel take a walk. It is beautiful outside and the sun would do wonders for you both. Your father and I will talk on the veranda above so if you need us, we will be but a holler away."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to protest, he looked to Estel then to Elrond.

"Go ahead Estel, be sure to show the prince the waterfall; he will love that."

"But, father-"

"Now, Aragorn!"

Elrond never used his real name in front of visitors, not even the most trust worthy. Barely a handful of elves knew his true heritage.

With a an annoyed grunt he nodded. "Yes, _Ada_." he turned to where he heard Legolas and motioned for the younger elf to follow. "Come, Prince Legolas."

The younger blonde elf followed the boy, a little hesitantly at first, but when he saw the reassuring smile on Elrond's wise face he hurried along.

"Elrond?! Why do you give my son permission to do things that I would never let him do and that I ask him not to do? I trust Estel, but please! He is blind Elrond! He is going to get them lost-"

"Oh, for _Eru_'s sake Thranduil, will you for once let me be the healer! I know that your trust in my son's abilities is not strong, but for once. Let me do what must be done! I know I am not Legolas's father, that is why I do these things. I do them because YOU can not."

The elven king backed up a step, his own eyes wide. Had he really held his own son back? Had Legolas not moved on because of him. Elrond seemed to let Estel do as he pleased, and he could not see!

Glorfindel, who had been watching from the side with lucid eyes, shifted his body and coughed softly from his corner.

"Should I leave, milord?" he asked quietly, looking at both elves with his hard gaze.

"No, I would like you to join us, please." Elrond requested turning around and letting Thranduil follow. "Would you first have one of the servants come and change the king's bed sheets."

"Yes, lord." with that, the balrog-slayer excused himself and ran down the hall to inform one of the maids.

As they were leaving the room Elrond made one last comment. "I am sure you will sleep better tonight, without human blood on your sheets."

The elven king sneered a bit but left the comment alone, he would ask Estel later, right now one question pressed hard on his mind. 'Who was Aragorn?'

Legolas walked quietly along the path, the summer sun beat down upon the two and he noticed how Estel seemed to enjoy the gentle rays upon his face.

The elf wanted to speak, how he wished to ask questions. But all he could do was feel bombarded as they hit against the back of his mind and continued to clog.

Aragorn, sensing the annoyance in the prince's breath, smiled and inclined his head. "You have questions, young prince?"

Cocking his head a bit to the side in wonder, Legolas nodded softly.

"Well, since I can not exactly tell if that was a yes or a no, I will begin. Stop me if you like. It is not a tale a relish in."

The elf prince trotted forward so he could walk side by side with the young human. His curiosity was now perked and he listened as the man spoke.

"When I was two, my parents and a few-" he paused a moment, seeking the correct word. "a few friends were traveling about two hours from here. I remember their gentle laughter and few of the words, though they were gurgled in my own ears. I watched as the birds flew, not knowing how thankful I should truly be for my seeing abilities, I was young and had no cares." he sighed and rubbed his dark head carefully with his uninjured hand. "But that did not last."

"We were attacked by a fierce amount of orcs, and before Elladan and Elrohir could come, I was captured. The thing I saw was my mother's dying eyes as she cried my name, an orc arrow ending her young life." Estel took a deep breath and continued.

"The next thing I knew, something was poured into my eyes and I was rendered helpless and blind. I was rescued a couple days later, but my sight was never regained."

Legolas winced outwardly, knowing that Aragorn could not see it was a blessing, but he was wrong.

"Do not cringe for my sake, Prince Legolas. I am healed of my old wounds and now only get constant headaches."

The roaring of the waterfall brought the blonde elf's attention up and he looked at the beautiful falls with wonder.

They crashed against the jutting rocks, flowers near the pool beneath spread different scents and they filled Legolas's nose.

After a while, the prince noticed, with some worry, that he was alone. He turned to see Estel, standing a far ways a way, his mouth open a little and his teeth clenched.

The elf blinked inquisitively as he watched the look of pain etched on the young man's pale face.

Walking back to his new found companion Legolas touched the boy's shoulder gently, as if to ask 'what is wrong?'

Aragorn seemed to know what it meant, his trance faded and his brow bent in hurt. "The waterfall, it hurts my ears." he whispered.

Instantly, the prince placed his arm around the human's shoulders and lead him away.

Now he knew why Estel had complained, it hurt him. His ears, taking over the place of his useless eyes, now were more sensitive and took in a louder sound. Like a dog's ears, sharp and all-hearing.

Legolas opened his mouth to say 'Let's go back.' But nothing came out. He sighed and patted Aragorn upon the back, rubbing gently to reassure the man.

"Yes, Legolas. Let us go back." The man said as the slowly continued down the garden path away from the waterfall.

Confusion wrapped around the elf for a moment, then he realized something. Aragorn could tell what he was saying just by simple touches. His hearing as well as his senses for touch had been heightened.

'Finally, we understand one another, Estel.' Legolas leaned his head against Aragorn's shoulder.

"I think we do, Legolas, I really think we do."

Elrond looked over the balcony, he watched as the two boys below walked towards the house.

Aragorn seemed drained, and it worried him a little. But Legolas seemed to be helping him through it.

The man chuckled at something the elf had done and he grinned wide as Legolas opened the door and let them both in.

"Elrond?" he turned silver eyes upon the elven king that sat on a maroon colored couch inside the library. His eyes were filled with confusion. "I have questions, and I want them answered."

"I know." the elf lord ran a pale hand through his hair and slowly walked back towards the king.

Sitting down on a chair and flipping through a book of medical procedures that might help Thranduil's speechless son.

"I suppose," he began. "You want to know who 'Aragorn' is what he has to do with my son?"

The elven king nodded politely and listened as the sounds of tired laughter came from the main hall.

"If I tell you, Thranduil, you must swear by life or death never to tell another living soul what is spoken of this day. Do you except this responsibility?"

By now, the king was so curious he could hardly breath. "Aye, I will tell no living soul, be it mortal or immortal."

"This is well," Elrond smiled and bent the corner of an old yellowed page in his book.

Silently, he rose from his seat and paced over to the window, closing the shades fully he then turned to the door and, as soon as he made his way to it, closed it with a soft click of the lock.

"Now," The elf lord spoke, sitting back in the chair he flipped through the book once more. "You know of the tale of Isildur and the One Ring?"

"Aye."

"Well, Aragorn is the name of the heir of Isildur. Can you now guess why I have called Estel by this name?"

Thranduil blanched visibly and his eyes went wide. "You can not mean that this, Estel, is indeed-" he stopped. "How can it be, I thought he was dead?!"

"Not at all." Elrond chuckled at the other elf's face and shook his head. "He lives among us now, and if I am not mistaken. He is making good friend with your son."

"No. But he was dead!" the king shot back, confusion eating at his mind.

"We only said that to throw everyone off track, we even went as far as burying the body. And mourning, but it was not Aragorn we mourned for. It was another elf, one that had died in the attack."

Thinking about it for a moment, the blonde elf bit his lip. "Estel….." he whispered. "Clever, Elrond. 'Hope', The Hope of Men no doubt."

"Why yes. The only thing is his disability, it worries me. How is he to be 'The Hope of Men' if he can not see? I am even afraid to let him leave Imladris, he has never been on a hunt alone, you saw what happened with the chair. He could have injured himself seriously had it been anything else."

"Elrond, I seem to remember a wise elf lord showing me how one should treat their son. Give him a chance, he has already shown more strength and wisdom than any man I have ever met." the elven king smiled and put and arm around Elrond.

Glorfindel watched from the corner, he smiled as the two elves put an arm around each other.

There was much healing going on, though it might take time, they were all going to become friends someday. He could see it so well in the back of his mind.

"Father?!" Elrond looked up as Aragorn's soft voice came through the doorway. "Dinner is ready, Legolas and I are going down."

The elf lord smiled. "Alright. We will be down in a moment."

Beyond the doorway, all three elves could hear Legolas's gentle laughter as Aragorn said something almost imperceptible.

"What was that, Estel?" Glorfindel asked, his voice hard and questioning.

Another snicker followed by a soft yelp came through. "Nothing. Just teaching Legolas-something." Aragorn stuttered as he searched for words.

"Really?" Thranduil asked, slowly creeping towards the door.

Hurried footsteps down the hall and a few chuckles were heard.

"And so it begins." Glorfindel had to laugh as his mind was filled with recounts of the elven twins and their pranks. 'Oh _Eru_, have mercy on us!'

****

SO! Here we are again. The next chapter will be mostly about Legolas and Aragorn building their friendship and then the chapter after that will be a skip to a few months a head of time. J I will update as soon as I can!!!!!! Hope you are liking it so far! I promise, this is going somewhere!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW NICELY!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight: To See A Face Unseen

****

I'm back! And I had loads of fun as well as witnessed miracles, heard great stories and learned GREAT things!

I am going next year!!!! Woohoo!!! Ok, so here is chapter 8, my father tried to load it onto , but the stupid thing decided to be picky. So he waited till I got home.

So here it is, the pace picks up a bit and both elf and man learn a little more about each other. Oh, that and a cliffie, I believe!!!

Don't forget to review!!!!

Chapter Eight

__

One week later

"Legolas, pass the salad."

The prince smiled and reached forward, grabbing the wanted bowl he carefully placed it in the man's open hands.

"_Hannon le, mellon nin."_ Aragorn said as he dished a fair amount of the green lettuce.

Glorfindel laughed, "You know, Legolas, if you wanted to get back at Aragorn, you could always pass the gravy instead."

The prince smiled as Estel pulled the bowl up to his face with a worried grimace, he sniffed and then shrugged and began to eat the salad.

Elrond looked up from his own dish, fixing his eyes upon his human son.

"So, Aragorn how was you and Legolas's walk today?"

The prince looked up again at the mention of his name, he smiled wide and nodded.

"Good. The sun was nice, it felt pleasant and I am sure it did wonders for the prince."

Thranduil looked to his son, who rolled his blue eyes and pointed at Aragorn.

The man swatted his hand away and chuckled. "We, both, feel better." he said playfully rubbing Legolas's head.

"Well, tomorrow maybe we could take a picnic and continue the healing procedures outdoors. What do you both say?"

The smile on the elven prince's face grew ever wider and he quickly nodded, his excitement growing. He had not been on a picnic in a long time.

Because Greenwood had turned dark, Thranduil had not let them go outside to eat since then. They had eaten in the courtyard once or twice, but it was not the same.

Estel put his hand in front of Legolas's face. "Do it again." he said softly.

A little befuddled, Legolas complied and nodded his head just as he had the moments before.

The human grinned and pulled his hand away, "Agreed then!"

The two horses raced up the valley side, their manes and tails blowing boisterously in the summer sunlight.

Elrond had told Legolas and Aragorn they could ride ahead to the spot that was designated for picnics. It was well out of the way of any danger and the half-elven lord thought it would be the perfect place for them to sit and watch the waterfall without causing the man among them any discomfort..

Legolas turned his eyes to see Aragorn smiled excitedly. He took it that the boy never got much of a chance to gallop, from the look on his face.

As they reached the top of the hill, the two horses slowed and Estel climbed off his horse and whispering some elvish praises to the beast, he let it go off to graze.

"Come, Legolas. It is just on the other side."

A rustle of the leaves drew the prince's attention. He saw four other elves walk forward. They carried their own items and seemed to have just finished their meal.

Legolas watched as they looked at Aragorn with amusement.

He stood, stark still, his cheeks pale and his teeth clenched. The walking stick he carried resting against the grass.

"Hey, look. It's Estel." one of the younger elves said, smiling wickedly as they closed in on the human.

Sliding off his horse, Legolas patted the animal and watched closely as the four elves closed in on his friend.

"I see you have your little stick today." one taunted, kicking the thin wooden branch that had obviously been carved into a more beautiful walking stick. "Let me help you with that." Legolas felt his heart beat harder as the crude raven haired elf quickly snapped the staff away.

"Oh, did little Estel trip again." one mocked as they tugged at the sling surrounding Aragorn's broken arm.

The prince's heart skipped as another of the rude beings pulled at one of the human's rounded ears and in a mocking tone said: " Hey, ya know. Humans' sight are a lot like their ears. You think their brains are just as dull?."

This made Legolas's anger rise through his own pointed ears. They turned almost beat red with ire.

Without thinking, he took a few steps forward and took the other elf's arm in his hands, then twisted it harshly.

The others watched as this new elf came in and kicked their friend in the stomach.

It went on a few for moments in Legolas's favor, but the younger elf spun round and punched the prince hard in his back.

He cried out in surprised and Aragorn turned to face his foe, taking a few, oddly, steady steps forward he listened for the mocking laughter and pulling his arm back he delivered his punch.

It hit the tormenter straight in the chin, the younger elf, Kiron, felt his head snap back. He stumbled and shook his head gently.

He grunted and glared at Estel, crying out, he ran for the human. Waiting patiently, Aragorn listened for the footsteps and as soon as they were close enough he stepped aside and punched Kiron in the side.

His punch was forceful enough and it pushed Kiron away, he landed among his friends, moaning and sobbing at the pain in his chin and side.

The blow was rigid enough that the skin on Aragorn's knuckles broke and a little blood flowed from the wound.

Since the man did not do much fighting, his skin was not tough. It was actually quite smooth and it hurt oddly upon his knuckles.

The three other elves dragged their friend backwards, fright written all over their faces.

They distributed the weight of Kiron between them and walked down the hill, whispering between each other about the blind man and the new elf.

****

Thank you,

For being my friend,

For being the one,

All through my depend,

We've been a team,

Come rain or shine,

I love you my friend,

For giving to me,

For being my confidence,

For letting me be me,

For sharing your heart,

For taking a stand,

I want to be like you,

I love you,

My friend.

Aragorn dropped next to Legolas, the elf was breathing hard and tried to push the man's hands away.

"No, Legolas. Let me see."

****

I thank God for sending someone,

Like you to me!

I'm glad we found each other!

- Crystal Lewis

Lifting his shirt, the prince let Estel press his ear near his pale skin.

"Breath in."

Legolas did as he was told, waiting patiently as Aragorn felt his stomach.

He saw the smile on the man's face. "You'll be fine." he chuckled and patted the prince's shoulder with his uninjured arm.

'Thank you Estel.' Legolas placed a careful hand on the human's broken arm and smiled through his harsh breathing.

"No need to thank me, _mellon nin_. We saved each other, I think one day, you will do a deed greater for me." he grinned and sat down on the grass beside Legolas.

Reaching over, he grabbed his walking stick and leaned on it while he waited for Elrond and Thranduil. His thoughts were trapped in a whirl when a question he had been longing to know came to mind.

He felt uncomfortable asking, but-

"Legolas?"

He waited a moment for the elf then asked his question a little hesitantly at first but as he spoke his mind became more open.

"You know what I look like, but I do not know how you look. And since you can't tell me-" he reached his hand towards the prince's face.

Immediately, the elven prince understood. To look, Aragorn had to touch. Similar to the fact that he had top hear to see. It was like, feeling a surface in the dark to see where you are going.

Legolas scooted forward, so that he was exactly facing Aragorn and then he grasped the man's hand and put it on his face.

" I will be careful." the human assured, gently beginning to feel over the elf's smooth face. "I have just been curious for so long." he said as he felt along Legolas's cheek bone and ran his fingers up the prince's nose. "I mean, father has told me of all the different elves and I was just curious-"

At this point, Legolas brought his finger up and put it to Aragorn's lips. He smiled and shook his head gently.

The man grinned. "Well alright. I'll stop." he moved his hand and placed it atop the prince's soft blonde hair.

He chuckled, "So you do have golden hair?"

Looking a bit dumbfounded, Legolas lifted his eyebrows.

"Well," Estel explained. "When in the sun, I can tell what hair color one has by touching it. If your hair was black, it would draw in the sun more. The darker you tresses the warmer your hair is. And your is not too warm. Here-" Aragorn grabbed one of Legolas's hands and brought it up to his own head. "Feel it." he instructed.

The prince did as he was told, Aragorn's hair was very hot. He almost had to keep his hand away.

After he stopped, the man moved Legolas's hand to the prince's own hair.

"Feel the difference?" he asked softly.

The young elf nodded, smiling a bit at the new found information. He enjoyed spending time with Aragorn, it taught him new things and showed him a little glimpse of the man's sightless world.

He was thinking more on this when the sounds of voices down the pathway. Legolas looked to Estel, asking in silence who it was.

The prince, had outstanding hearing, as every elf does, but Aragorn's hearing was better and he could hear exactly who it was, even when Legolas could not.

"It is our fathers." he responded to the peace. "They are riding on horses as well."

Rising to his feet, Estel put a hand out towards the prince. "Need a hand."

Legolas groaned as he was helped to his feet, he swayed a bit but easily gained his ground and breathed in the sweet smelling air when the world spun.

"You alright?" The man asked, leaning on his staff and listening. He had heard Legolas's slowing breathing and worried a bit for the young elf.

"Estel? Legolas?" Lord Elrond's voice greeted from a few feet away.

Aragorn pursed his lips together and nodded. "We had an encounter with Kiron and his friends."

The sound of faint footsteps on the grassy ground came to the human's sharp ears and he waited patiently as Elrond lifted his shirt and check his body for any bruises, abrasions, or breaks.

The elf lord saw the small droplets of crimson liquid dripping from Estel's knuckles, he took the boy's hand in his own and sighed.

"Estel." he whispered, a little unbelieving he placed his own pale fingers upon the man's knuckles, feeling as the blood clung to his digits. "Why did you fight? You could have been seriously injured, my son."

But a few feet away, Thranduil was hugging his own son. The elven king was smiling at the younger elf with a grin that took all his words away.

"You always have to fight, don't you, Legolas?"

At this Aragorn chuckled and brushed his dark head against his father's shoulder.

"Well, thanks to your son, I don't think those 'Elflings' will bother me again?" The man smiled and Thranduil knew that it was a smile of thankfulness to Legolas.

The prince saw it and frowned, he knew that Aragorn had helped him just as much, but the thing that bother the prince was that he could not argue. He could not VOICE his opinions, he had no voice!

"Let's eat." the elf lord said as he made his way back to his horse and pulled out the picnic basket and soft quilt he had brought along.

All the elves and the blind man sat down for a meal together as the summer light began to cross the sky.

None knew what would happen but a week later, but they would have never guessed it.

****

TBC

So, for those of you who thought this was going to no where, oooo! Here we go now!!!! Hope that chapter did not go too fast or too slow. Please review and tell me what you think!!! I have to know!!! But please be kind!!!!

Snuffles2**, I think he taught Legolas how to act around human's and how to understand that life is not always fair. Plus he taught him the meaning of friendship. Thanks for reviewing and yes, HOORAY FOR FLUFFY FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!!!!**

Yes, I am very thrilled he did not, marbienl**! Yes, that would have been hilarious!! Yes, I prtray him with a young mind but a wise one as well. He is made to at sometimes seem older than Elrond, but then seem younger too.**

Oh my gosh! That almost made me cry! Your little discription, I should write about that! (The falls) In a way, it was to show Legolas a few of Aragorn's weaknesses and to help them to learn to depend on one another.

Yes, I thought of doing that as well. But I decided that the little touches work as well. Um, this may seem a stupid question: What's a pun? I don't think I did. I just put it in there cause I found it a sort of sweet motion. He could hear that I suppose, but I would rather not make it to complicated. Maybe once in a while. Thanks for the thought! I actually have written a story where Aragorn mastered the bow blind, and he could do it. Thanks!! J And I am truly not sure, being boys I suppose. Probably telling how to get under their father's skin. J

It was, silvertoekee**, the stuff that made him loose his sight and get the headaches. When will Legolas get his speach back, you ask? Well, if I told you when and if he got his voice back, you wouldn't be excited and or surprised when and if he does. Hehe!**

Glad you all reviewed!!! Thanks!!! Keep it up! I am stretching for at least 200 this story!!!! Please review!!!!!

Read and review!!!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine: Love At First 'Sight'

Chapter Nine

The first thing the two walking elves were aware of was that something like a little dot was running up the valley path towards them. The second was that 'the little dot' looked very much like their little brother.

"Watch out, Arwen."  Elrohir chuckled as he led his horse down the path.

"Yes, Estel has been awful bored waiting for us."  Elladan bobbed his head and strained his eyes to pick up every detail of his little brother. "He is quite overexcited when we return from our long hunting trips."

"Is he not old enough to join you now?" the she-elf asked quietly as her soft silver eyes sought out the form of her younger human brother.

"Well, he is. I suppose father has not told you of his blindness?" the younger elven twin looked back at his sister and raised both his dark eyebrows.

"No. I believe he forgot to mention that 'minute' detail."

What Elladan saw startled him a bit, but then he grinned. "Oh, Elrohir, it seems that the prince is here as well?"

He did not know anything of Legolas' problems, he only assumed that the young prince had come for a visit.

Arwen chuckled. "Well then, I will get to reunite with everyone I suppose."

"Elladan! Elrohir!"  The cries were louder now and easier to sift from the loud roar of the falls.

"Oh, it has been long since I walked the paths of Imladris," the elven princess breathed, closing her eyes.

The older of the twins laughed.  "Wait till you walk with Estel, bet he won't stop asking questions till you leave.  Course, you could always block his way with a chair or desk."

Elrohir cuffed his older brother upside the head, an angry glare in his eyes. "Don't you say those things Elladan!" he hissed; he knew how well Aragorn could hear, and he was praying right now that his brother had not heard that remark. "You very well know it's happened before. And he was almost seriously injured the one time."

Elladan smiled reassuringly and wrapped an arm around his twin. "I know, I was just kidding. You know that."

"Well, sometimes I am not so sure."

"Come on you two," Arwen helped the conversation stop from going to any hurtful levels.  "I'll race you to the courtyard!"

Kicking her white horse's sides, she yipped as the mare raced towards the beautifully decorated yard.

Elladan and Elrohir traded a look of surprise, and without another second's hesitation, jumped upon their elven horses' backs and dashed down the valley.

"'Dan! 'Ro!"  The young human's voice rang out happily as he hugged his brothers tightly.  "I missed you." he whispered.

The twins grinned and without his agreement, they picked their brother up and hugged him, always mindful of his broken arm.

"We missed you too."  Elladan chuckled and rubbed the man's dark head once he had been placed on the ground again.

Elrohir moved away to welcome Legolas as Elladan continued to speak with his brother.

"How are you, dear prince?"  Elrohir questioned, not at all knowing of Legolas' quiet tongue.

His keen ears heard this and Estel turned around, about to tell his older brother.

"Elrohir, Legolas will not answer you."

The younger twin looked up to see his father walking towards them; his eyes were filled with sorrow. 

Elrohir quickly looked to the tall blonde elf striding beside his father.  It was not Glorfindel.

"My lord?" he breathed, bowing his head in reverence to Thranduil, for while it was true he did not have to lower himself before the blonde elf king, he did it out of respect and love.  There had been many nights when they were younger that Elladan and Elrohir had stayed in Mirkwood.

Thranduil had been there to chase the childhood monsters away when Lord Elrond had not, and now Elrohir bowed to him, in thanks for this.

"Rise, son of Elrond, for it would do me well to see your face once more. I am not sure which is which, it has been so long."

The older twin was drawn away from his conversation with his youngest brother and joined the circle of reunited elves.

"I, King of Mirkwood, am Elladan. The eldest of us all, not excluding the fair Lady Arwen-"

All turned as the elf maid slid from the beast's back with the help of a stable hand.

Elrond watched with a smile beginning to appear on his face.  "Arwen, my little girl," he breathed, running forward and enveloping her in his strong embrace.

Her smile was a breath of air to Legolas' heart.  He had before seen this beautiful elf, but he had never felt the way he did now.

He still held no true love for her, for she was quite a few hundred years younger than he, but her loveliness was nothing short of glory.

As Arwen entered the circle with Elrond at her side, she was greeted by many kind voices and she giggled.

"I am happy to be here." She wrapped a gentle arm around Aragorn, who stood on her right side.  "And I finally get to meet my younger brother.  Eru be praised, I am no longer the youngest in the house of my father." She giggled as Estel groaned.

Lord Elrond took a step before them both, surveying the brother and sister. He nodded. 'Yes, they will be fine siblings.'

"Well!"  The elf lord clapped his hands in thanksgiving.  "This is a time of celebration!  My daughter has returned home!  Lomcir!  Tell the cook to start the meal, we will feast in honor of the return of Arwen Undomiel!"

Estel leaned back, his eyes closed and his frame pointed towards the roaring flames.

He blinked contentedly as Legolas sat above him on a couch.  The prince was trying hard to braid strands of the man's hair along his rounded ears.

They had both considered themselves warriors after fighting the majority of the tyrant problem in Imladris and Legolas was wrestling with the man's hair to make the warrior braids like his own.  They showed authority in his own realm and he wanted to share his culture with Aragorn as much as he could.

After a while of attempting, the elven prince gave up and whacked Aragorn's dark head to show his frustration.

"Alright, don't worry about it, _mellon nin._  Just relax."  The man stretched, happy to get the blonde elf's hands out of his hair so he could finally elongate himself out more without pulling his own tresses.

Legolas looked up and saw Arwen sitting in a corner with her brothers and father.  They were talking quietly and looking at the two friends. 

The prince felt that the princess was asking questions about her new brother.

Thranduil had went to bed hours ago claiming that he was too tired to remain awake, which could be true, considering he had been horseback riding, sword fighting, and going on walks for the past weeks they had been in Imladris.  

 And he was liking it.

"Legolas?"  The prince was drawn from his thoughts of his sleeping father to the man that sat below him.

The prince leapt a little at the sound, but recovered quickly and placed his hand to the man's sensitive ear and put another hand on his shoulder.

"What does Arwen look like?" the man asked, a little reluctant at first.  "I mean, is she as beautiful as her voice?"

Legolas hesitated, not sure how to proceed.

After a moment, he carefully climbed down off the couch and sat in front of Estel.  He grabbed a lock of dark hair from the man's head and pulled it away from the others, he ran pale fingers down the fragile strand.

Then, the blonde elf, careful of his eyes, brought two fingers down each side of Aragorn's long nose. He did this in a soothing gesture as if the man's skin was pale and soft.

After Legolas was finished 'showing' Aragorn of Arwen's fair complexion and hair, Estel smiled and rested his head against the sofa.

"Thank you, _mellon nin,_" he chuckled.  "You truly are a blessing, Legolas.  You are sight to the blind and silence to those of strong hearing."

The elven prince smiled, patting his friend upon the shoulder.  He added a little extra weight, his actions saying his words for his mouth

.

'And you are my confidence, my friend.'

Clambering back up onto the couch, the prince tried once more to braid his friend's dark tresses into an exquisite elven braid.  He knew all the designs.  It was royal protocol to learn them one by one, for he was the one who braided them into elves' hair when they earned the honor of being promoted to a higher level.

But he had never practiced on mortal's hair before and none so as dusty and muddy as Estel's.

With a thin smile he took a few droplets of water upon his finger from a glass and sprinkled them onto the human's still head.

As soon as the water touched his face, the man shook and frowned.

"Legolas?"  He felt the elf's hands grab clumps of his dirty hair accusingly and shake it hard.

Aragorn chuckled and pulled away.  "I don't need a bath 'mother'," he grinned, slapping the prince's fingers from his dark hair.  "Goodness, I am going to bed.  _Ada?"_ he called across the room.

A moment later he continued.  He pointed back at the prince.  "'Mother' says I need a bath, so I am going to bed.  Alright?"

Graceful steps caught his attention and he turned to his left and felt soft hands pull through his dark locks.

"I think Legolas is right," the female voice chided, laughing when the prince rolled his eyes and stuffed his face into a pillow.  "Little brother does need a bath, oh!  He smells-awful!"

Estel's eyes widened, but he could not make himself shake her hand from his scalp.

It felt wonderful, her delicate fingers sliding carefully down, through his raven hair and playing behind his sensitive ears.

Legolas watched as his friend stood stark still, he could see the body language Aragorn was displaying.

It was not love towards his sister; it was as if he was in love.

He had a dazzled look on his scruffy face and his emotionless eyes were half lidded.

Turning his eyes to Elrond, who was not watching this, but saying something to Elladan, he knew the elf lord would be furious if he saw this between his children. Especially considering Arwen's ancestors.

Shooting to his feet, the prince smiled and grabbed Aragorn away, patting him on the back and ushering off, out of the hall.

The Evenstar just watched, a little amazed at what had just happened.  She was about to follow Legolas and Aragorn and ask what he was doing when Elrond turned back to her, he smiled.

"Yes, my dear?"

She inwardly noted that it might have been better this way.  She would much rather Aragorn not get in trouble for her actions.

What had she been thinking, truly.  It was as if she had been trapped in her own world. Just her and Estel.

"Oh, nothing _Ada_," she answered walking back to him, her mind pondering still on why she had just done that.  'Oh well,' she mused, sitting upon a cushion but not listening to her father's gentle speech.  'It was probably just a faze.  I'll get over it.'

**TBC**

**SO, the map is set, the pieces are in place and Aragorn and Arwen are madly falling in love. But only Aragorn seems to know that it will be a lasting affect. **

**And next chapter will probably jump months and months into the future I think.  And we will see if our prince has improved any. **

**TA-TA! Don't kill me yet! PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear from you!!! Oh yes, I really, REALLY do!!!!!!**

**P.S. This is still not slash! And it will never be slash! I promise you it will not!!!**

**REviews!!!! Yay!!!**

**I believe so, **Alice-Elizabeth**. You know when you wear black on an absolutely dreafully hot day, you feel more heat than other people. Well I believe hair is the same way, it would make sense. I think I have tried it before too, but I can not remember. Thanks for asking!!! :)**

**Thank you SOOOO much, **Galadryal**. I am glad you are enjoying it!!!! :) **

**WOW! Thanks, **Linchi**! I feel honored that you think my story is one of the best! Hehe! Well, then I should warn you, I LOVE to write cliffies!!!!!!**

**Thanks, **snuffles2**! Glad you liked that! A lot of other people did too, thankfully!!!!! :) And great! I am glad someone wants to help me!!! :) I look forward to getting to that 200 reviews mark!**

**Sorry you had to wait, **Mornflower**. I was on vacation. Again. Anyway, here was the next chapter!!! Hope you liked it!!!!**

**There you go, **Gemini969**!!!!**

**Hmmm, looks at **Elvenkitten**. Well, oh, never mind! Glad you liked it!!!! Hehe! **

**Oh, come now, **Musicstarlover**. That is not the MOST evil thing I could do. I am sure that I could do MUCH more. But I won't at the present. :) Glad you liked this chappie!!!!!! **

**Oh, yes, **marbienl**! I am sure being blind has it's perks! He could probably easily play pranks on the others. Thinks yes, I am SURE Glorfindel has done that before! Why would he pass it up. Him or the twins. Yes, well, could not make it all sad and blah. I can never do dark stories. They make me feel exceedinly evil, which is not good. So, yes, I had to make it somewhat light and happy, especially since there will be plenty of dark and drearyness later on. sheepish grin From the way Aragorn knew what was going on, I assume they have been doing it for quite some time. Proabably A VERY LONG time. Yep, Legolas needs all the self-confidence he can get at this point. "_Here Legolas, let me see." _Gosh, I did not even notice that! But that does work I suppose. Yes, but I would like to keep this as real as possible and technically, Estel and Gandalf do not meet till he goes out into the wild. To put Gandalf in this soon might throw things off for me. But yes, you are correct, a wizard proabably could help. The thing is, it has been so long, that I truly believe Elrond has done all that can be done for now. Maybe I could put another one in a little later. A headache I mean. Why? Do you enjoy them? shrugs Well goodness! I am not going to tell you! :) That would ruin things, though, by now you should guess what it is.  shivers NO! NOT THE BUNNIES! NO!!!! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!!!!! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!!!!! :) Review again!!!!**

**Glad you like it, **azla**!!!!! Here is more!!!**

**It is already on here, **sielge**. It's called "A Heart Lost", I believe. Thanks!!!! :) Glad you like!!!**

**Haha! Yes, **Lady Laswen**!!! Down with the elvil elflings, indeed!!!**

**Well**, Elysia of Corellia, **It's a good thing you are my beta! That way you do not have to wait as long!!!! In fact, after this story, I already have a few chapters of the next storyu I am writing done. :) Glad you like this!!!!**

**Yes, they do, **Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen**! **

**I, acctually, don't have much patience either, **Joee1**. Here you go!**

**Thanks,** Lindahoyland**! I thought it was sweet too! And yes, it is a pity! Oh well. shrugs**

**No, it was not tooo terribly hot. Just right. And yes I did. It was fun! Thanks for asking, **Jadesaber**!!!!**

**Haha! Yes, they can, **Silvertoekee**!!! I am imptaient too. No fear, we all are.**

**Here you go, **Deana**! Hope you enjoyed it!!!**


	10. Chapter Ten: An Elf Lord's Mistake

Chapter Ten

Months and months passed and the days drew longer. And as the months went by, the prince noticed that as the times came and Aragorn and Arwen would disappear and be gone for long hours of the day. And sometimes into the night; leaving him to wander the paths of Imladris alone.

Estel's arm had healed and he held no lingering effects; the elf lord even seemed to notice the lack of headaches the man had now.

Legolas learned each sign that Aragorn knew and they now easily communicated with one another, but now he was beginning to find no use for them since he spent no time with his friend.

And though Elrond was proud that his son was growing stronger and more self-assured, he was worried as the prince continued not to speak.  He was even more worried when Estel and Arwen abandoned Legolas.

He did not verbalize his concerns to the elven king; he merely let it pass by.  Elrond knew that if Legolas was going to ever talk, that he would on his own time, no matter what he did or how he was involved.

The man and elven princess had seemed to easily accept one another as family, and the elf lord was fine with that.

Elrond always worried that Estel would fall and Arwen would have to help him home, yet each night they returned, walking under their own power and laughing at each other's jokes.

As the half-elf watched more closely, one night at dinner, he saw Legolas sit a good ways away from Aragorn while Arwen sat right next to his human son.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Legolas.  "Son of Thranduil, why do you not sit with your friend.  I am sure Arwen will move so that you and Estel may 'speak' together."

The elven princess looked up at the mention of her name and smiled sweetly, pushing out her chair; she walked to where the prince was seated.

Glorfindel did not miss the look of disappointment that passed through her eyes.

At once, Legolas shook his blonde head and protested noiselessly by shaking his hands and head and hugging his father, whom he sat by.

The elven king smiled.  "Go ahead, Legolas, I will be alright.  I have been wanting to speak with Lady Arwen and you and Estel have not 'spoken' in days."

Aragorn perked up and motioned to the seat next to him.  "Yes, Legolas."

At this moment, the prince did not know what to do.  He looked around the table at each of the staring silver and blue eyes.

He almost lost his composure as Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and looked to Arwen, then Estel.

'He knows!' the younger blonde elf's mind screamed and he felt hot beads of sweat upon his face.

With a blush in his cheeks, the prince stood slowly and trotted down to where his human friend sat, eating silently.

Aragorn hugged his friend around the shoulders and smiled at Legolas.

Elrond watched with a wary eye as his daughter sat down next to the elven king and looked with longing blue eyes at her mortal brother as Thranduil chatted.

The elf lord frowned and continued eating.  He would speak to both of them later, oh yes.  He most definitely would.

Aragorn stood beside his black horse.  He and Arwen had just come from their late night ride and he had offered to brush her horse.

He had and was now onto his own.   

Smiling, he hummed an old tune that his brothers had taught him long ago; it was the song that he always sang after riding out with Arwen.

As he continued to sing he felt a chill run down his spine.  Turning each ear to the side, he tried to hear something.

He felt the black horse shiver with sweat and cold.

"Sorry," he whispered, continuing to brush down the damp steed.

He was a little surprised when he heard soft footsteps and the dragging of robes towards the barn.

Aragorn smiled and patted his horse upon its hind as he finished.  The beast ran for its stall.

Estel turned and chuckled.  "Legolas, is that you?"  He went forward and was ready to have a great conversation with his best friend when he felt a strong hand grab his forearm, anger filling the grip.

"I spoke with Arwen tonight."

Aragorn cocked his head, an almost unsure grin coming to his face.

"_Ada_? What are you doing he-"

Stepping forward, Elrond grasped Estel's arm tightly, holding the boy where he was.

Aragorn's eyes widend. Elrond had never been this mad, the elf lord had never grasped his arm that tightly before. He felt the anger boiling from the elf-lord as if he was standing next to an open oven.

"Father?  What is wrong?" he asked. The elf lord obviously had forgotten how touch affected his son more than others. He tightened his grip until Aragorn was almost grimacing with pain.

"I'll tell you what is wrong, Estel!"  The elf lord's voice was filled with wrath and it scarred the man.  He cringed visibly and bit his lip.  "You fell in love with my daughter, your sister!  How could you Aragorn?!  How could you?!"

Estel pulled a bit and tried to make the elf-lord release his arm. "I love her, father.  I never meant to, but from the first moment I heard her voice, the first moment Legolas showed me what she looked like- Oh _Ada_, I just can not explain it."  The man breathed a sigh and smiled visibly, his heart fluttering hard in his chest from the love he felt along with the fear that he had angered his father.

"I should have never let you two meet, I should have known this would happen."  The elf lord looked at his son once more.  "Do you not understand?  You ARE too young, Estel, you are but a baby chick to her, she does not love you.  She only loves you as a brother!  She pities you, Aragorn."

"No!"  The man steadied his shaking legs. He grabbed onto a beam to support himself as Elrond let go.  "She loves me!  She trusts me!  She told me so!"

"You took it the wrong way, Estel.  She meant she loved you as a sibling; you are too young for an almost three-thousand year old elven princess."  Elrond almost laughed at the thought.  An immortal princess marrying a twenty-year old human?  'Ha, that is just too odd!'

Stumbling back, a pained look on his face, Aragorn clung hard to another beam that held up the barn.  His heart was racing and his mind was full of questions.

"That, that cannot be-" he listened as Elrond stepped away and began to retreat.

The elf lord knew that his son needed some time alone.  He knew how to deal with children and small crushes.  It always started this way; it had happened to Elladan and Elrohir many times.

But one thing he had forgotten was that Estel was mortal and no girl had ever felt this way with him before.

And along with that, Aragorn was blind and no other woman had ever shown anything but pity and sorrow for him. To Estel, Arwen was different. She loved him just the way he was and she felt him a strong presence that would protect her.

To tear that feeling away so quickly was like ripping away his threads with reality.  And one by one, Aragorn felt his body pull from all he had once loved and cherished.

As Elrond entered the house, he was assaulted by sounds of laughter and clanging.  Because of these, he never heard the clapping of hooves against the cobblestone ground as they faded into the distance.

**TBC**

**So, I know this is a little short. But I thought it was a good way to end the chapter. **

**So we have one lonely elven prince, one hurt and broken man, and an elven princess who is practically sobbing in her room with grief. And an, obviously not understanding, elf lord. **

**So next chapter should be up soon!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!! ****J**** And please be nice. ****J**

**Awwww!!!! Thanks!!!!! Glad you like it, **niniel28B**!!!!!**

**Right you are, **Linchi**!!!! Many tears! But no too much more Aragorn and Arwen romance, if any. Sorry, maybe I will cover that in my next story. :) **

**We'll see about that, **Gwenneth**. sly grin Haha! You are so funny! Glad you liked the story so much you couldn't wait to read further installment on here!**

**Aye you are, **Ellrohan**! Glad you could too! Hehe! Did you have fun?**

**Sorry, **Musicstarlover**. This is not slash. I don't write slash. I am glad it does not look like it. wipes brow you scarred me a bit. Thanks for reading! Hope you continue too! **

**Hehe! Watch RotK then, **Azla**. He's got braids in there, though they are not quite the same. :) faints ' Gorny with braids is so dreamy!**

**That they do, **Lindahoyland**! And  glad you liked the braiding! :)**

**Sorry, **DRUNKEN LANDLORD**. As I said before, this is not and never will be slash. I do not write slash. If you read the appendices in RotK, it is exactly the same time. Arwen and Aragorn do not meet until Estel is of age. I believe it says in the book that Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir never even mentioned her. Hope you continue to read this!!! Glad you are liking it so much!!!**

**Not at all, **Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen**. I think Elrond needs to learn some things about love. Would you not agree? Hehe! Hope you liked it!**

**Yes, **nienna**. It will complicate things. And Estel is somewhere around the age of 20. He acts young and innocent because Elrond has never let him outside Imladris's boundaries.  Gald you liked!**

**Thanks, **Gemini969**!!!!!!**

**No, we truly would not, **Elven Kitten**. Thanks! I do my best!**

**Oh, yes, **marbienl**! That would be a real something! We'll see! Oh! I love that part about his headaches too! Poor guy! Well maybe I could throw a head-ache in somewhere, and if not. I promise that one will be in the next story. grins Yes, that would be funny! Maybe that could be in the next story too. Hehe! Or the one after that. Never know?! Yes, he did. He felt VERY proud. Thanks hope to see a BIG review next time, like always! :)**

**Hmmmm.. I wonder how that happened, **Lady Laswen**? sarcastic smirk Glad you been lovin' it! **

**shakes head Um.Um.Um. Well, **Mornflower**. You got the idea. :) chuckles I will update soon ad possible so you do not have to wait as long to see if they do, okee-doke? Hehe! Glad your likin' it!**

**Ok guys! I know many of you may not have liked the little angry Elrond. But truly, it was not as bad as it sounded. It was intesified by the fact that Estel 'sees' EVERYTHING worse than others do in the area of touch, smell, and hearing. And though Elrond was angry, he was not as bad as Aragorn felt. **

**Hope tha tmade sense enough. So please! No flames!!!!! And review! Review! Review!**

**And may God bless your week with joy! :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: He is my friend!

**Ok, here's the next chapter! Thinks Wait, this is when-!!! Legolas covers Firn's mouth and grins **

Chapter Eleven

Legolas leaned back, throwing a twig that he had found on the marble floor into the fire.

The sunlight splayed upon his hair through the open window and beyond the tree.

He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He could hardly remember what he had come down here to do; why had he gotten up and walked to the hall of fire?

The flames roared and leapt at the new pieces of wood that an elf had just put in. They devoured it and seemed to tell a story. With there constant wavering and flickering, he was almost hypnotized.

"Legolas?!"

The name made his head snap and he looked back to the entry which was being held open by two wooden doorstops.

He knew the voice easily after the months and months it had been. He turned his face to the fair Lady Arwen as she ran in, a frantic look in her deep blue eyes.

"Oh, Legolas!" The prince stretched his arms out lazily in question and waited. "He's gone!"

'These Noldor elves think I know everything,' he thought to himself as he patted the seat next to him. She sat down and put her head in her silky hands, sobbing hard.

Putting his own hand upon Arwen's shoulder, he rubbed soothingly as he sat up and tried to calm her irregular breathing.

"Estel's gone!" she breathed into her hands, her eyes straying to the door as Thranduil walked in. "He and Father had a fight."

"Gone, what do you mean gone? Why? What fight?" The elven king ran forward and bent next to her. He grabbed her hands and brushed them gently. "Where?"

"How am I supposed to answer these questions?" She flicked her hands away and hid them beneath the folds in her dress so no one could touch her. "He was not in his room, his bed had not even been slept in. He took no extra clothes or food. All that was missing was his sword. But he took that on our ride last night."

Standing, the elven prince was about to leave, determination written all over his smooth features.

A strong grip on his shoulder made him turn, and he saw his father's blue eyes searching him. "Where are you going?"

Legolas rolled his shoulders until Thranduil's hands had loosened. Beginning to walk again, he was called to a halt as the elven king's voice broke and he looked at his child with mournful eyes.

"Why Legolas? Estel has abandoned you. He has not invited you to be near him in months, he has spent more time with her-" he motioned to the still crying elven maiden behind him. "He cares not about you anymore; he left you alone, my son. He left you to tend to himself, that is the human way." The king shook his head.

He had thought Aragorn was different, but in the end, he knew Estel to be the same as any other lovesick, selfishman. 'They think they can have any friend they want and then abandon them, all for the sake of a girl!'

Turning, a flare in his deep, sky blue gaze, the prince placed a hand on Thranduil's strong shoulders. The elf king saw no hatred, no pain in his child's eyes that day. For the first time in months, he saw the true Legolas. But he did more than see, he heard.

"B-because, h-he i-s m-my friend." The elf prince's voice was dry and he stuttered often from lack of speaking for so long. But for the first time, in a long while, the elven king watched as his boy did the thing he had been wanting for so very many, many months!

Legolas watched as the crystal tears fell from the other's proud eyes. This was all the convincing that Thranduil needed. To hear his son say it, that was enough for him! Oh Eru! That was enough!

The elf king hugged the prince for a few more long minutes, his eyes still closed with joy, tears squeezing through the gap and falling down his pale cheeks. They glistened as they dropped from his chin to the marble floor.

As the blonde prince pulled away, he whispered something that Thranduil, throughout his immortal life, would never forget.

"I-I-I love y..you _A-ada."_

Restraining everything in him from pulling Legolas into another long hug, the king pushed his son away with a playful grin as he let the tears fall.

"Go get him, Legolas! Bring Estel home!"

Aragorn sat, his lithe form a lonely sight against the moon that shone high upon in the sky.

The stars shimmered and the winds whispered words that seemed to ache in the man's tired ears; carefully he leaned over and closed his sightless eyes as he felt the weariness in his body released from the worry and fear.

Fear that his father hated him, fear that Legolas felt he was no longer a friend. Fear that his brothers thought him a snake and Arwen, fear that she thought him to be a helpless blind man.

Finally his thoughts drifted away to far off memories and into near-by sleep.

_"I love you, Arwen." _

_The she-elf's wavy, raven colored hair shifted in the breeze and she leaned forward, kissing him upon the cheek and playing with pieces of his hair around her pale fingers._

_"I love you.." Quietly, she lay her soft head down upon his lap and let his fingers brush through her own silky hair. _

_As they sat darkness came, and the thunder roared. Aragorn began to shiver and he realized that he was no longer stroking his beloved's hair. In fact, he was stroking nothing! She was gone!_

_He felt a rumble beneath him and his body shook all the more, and he heard the echo of one loud and angry voice. _

_"You are weak!" _

_"You are helpless!"_

_"You will never be able to care for her!" _

Shooting up, his breathing coming hard, Aragorn felt around, feeling for some reality to grab onto.

"I am sorry, sorry," he kept whispering. "I am sorry." He felt only the patches of grass as they swayed in the wind and brushed against his arms.

Estel let his panting breaths die away and brought a hand up to his sweaty hair. He wiped the perspiration away and sighed.

He felt no light upon his skin, nor the smiling rays of the sun. A mist of cool rain washed upon him making the problems of his troubled life fade for one instant, but alas, they came back and threw his mind into an awful haze.

"I belong nowhere," he whispered, wiping the dripping water from his now bristly face.

He had grown accustomed to shaving when living in Imladris and his skin had retained, almost, the feeling that an elf's might have. But now, as he had no such utensils, and he did not care, a hard, bristling beard was beginning to form.

"What is my path, Eru?!" Aragorn's cry was drowned out as the breeze picked up and became a steady gust of unforgiving wind.

Picking himself up off the ground, Estel grabbed up his cloak and wrapped it round his neck, then jumping upon his horse's back, he kicked the creature in the sides, anger and mourning driving him ever farther from his home.

As he felt his horse's swift beat beneath him, Aragorn felt tears trickle from his eyes and onto the beast's sleek body and combed mane.

As if in understanding of his master's sorrow, the horse slowed to a careful trot and nickered.

"No, go Harfin! I can manage, my friend. Please, I wish to be near my home no longer!"

A howl behind them made both man and beast start. Harfin reared in fear and Aragorn clung to his horse's black mane as if it was his life.

"_Noro lim, Harfin!_ Our lives are hanging on your swift step!"

Hearing the words, Harfin leapt forward, his hooves beating the dust hard; behind them three howls of celebration rose up to meet the moon.

**TBC  
  
**

**So, we have a pack of wolves/wargs/ any beast that can howl after Aragorn and now, Legolas is going to try and find him before he does something bad. sigh Will Aragorn ever live through this? I sure hope so cause I am getting tired of killing him all the time. ****J**** Hehe. Reviews are welcome!!!! Flames are not! ****J**** Please review!!!!!!!**

**Speaking of reviews- Here arethe answers and stuff to yours! :)**

**Well, **_Helluin-trip_**, I think you may be the reason I updated. Got your email from chapter 9 (which was acctually from for chapter 10) Ain't that the pits that they will only let you review once? (If you are a member of course.) I get so annoyed by that all the time. Hehe! Hope you liked this. I will try to get the next chapter up soon! tell your family sorry for me, and I hope you did not pee your pants. **

**No prob, **_SivanShemesh_**! I am proud to write this story! And I am glad you enjoy it soooo!!! :) **

**Thanks, **_spanishgoddes86_**! I am for originality, then people do not think I plagerized theirs. And plus I know it is my own work and not something from some other great fan fic. :) Glad you like the characters, as well, I work hard to make them realistic, though sometimes (as many know) I make a few slips. shrugs but what can I say. I am sighs human.**

**Oh, yeah! He is going to feel the guilt, **_MusicDreamer_**. In fact, he will act real sorry in the end. Wicked grin Glad you liked this!**

**Okee-doke, **_Gemini969_**!!!!**

**Oh, glad to hear it, **_DRUNKEN LANDLORD_**! Thanks, you have a great day, too!**

**Thanks! Well, you will have to wait to see **_Aranna Undomiel_**. Smiles**

**LOL! Sorry to have you wait so long, **_sielge_**.**

**Yup, but that's the good thing about friends, **_Jadesaber_**. Wink, wink They are always there for your, no matter if you neglect them or not. Grins Good friends anyway. **

**No, acctualy it's not, **_Musicstarlover_**. Many different people have different feelings. I personally do feel REALLY bad for Legolas. I have been in that position before, but it was because a new kid moved into the neighborhood and became friends with my best friend. My best friend stopped playing with me, and that hurt, A lot. It happened again a few years later when my friend moved onto Jr. High. I was heart-broken. Thankfully we made up and we are best friends again. Anyway, enough of my life story. chuckles Thanks! And no, I do not think you are an abandoner. :)**

**Like I said up above, **_DebbiE_**, I may get them wrong sometimes. I am not a LotR expert. I know quite a bit, but I am by no means Tolkien. :) Hope the mistakes don't made you stop reading. **

**Haha! I love your spunk, **_BabeyRachey_**! But I highly doubt Legolas would yell at an Elven lord, no matter how stupid he acted. **

_Marbienl_**, Ya, love can be that way though. You become so consumed by one person that your like outside of your love stops. Ya, I know. And though that would be interesting- I do not think Estel will be in any sort of shape to be questioned about things by the time this fic ends. grins I think he knows that Arwen loves him, deep inside. He is just a little befuddled that Elrond is not happy for him and acctually being quite mad. thinks Well, VERY mad. Ya, it's different with the twins. They have had MANY crushes and loves over their thounsands of years of life. Haha! You should be my co-writer. Of course I would never come up with ideas because you always would first. You got so many bright ideas. I like them, if only the fic was not already written. sigh I can not totally promise about the headaches, but i will try. Thanks and sorry this was cut so short this time. I got lots of reviews and am trying to reply to them all. Next time i will only reply to people who ask things. Hehe! Thanks!!! hugs**

**I post- well- whenever I remember, I try to at least once a week. And yes, it is already written, **_Niniel28B_**. :) Thanks!**

**WOW! **_Elven Kitten _**is mad! Hehe! Go get him! Hehe! Thanks!!!!**

**Well, if you are not dead, **_Linchi_**, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Haha! I never log-off, **_Gwenneth_**. Just in case one of my authors update. Hehe! Glad I caught you just in time!!!! Thanks!**

**Glad to honor your birthday with my story, **_Night Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen_**! Happy Belated Birthday! **

**Me too, **_Lady Laswen_**, Me too! **

**It will get better, (maybe) **_lindahoyland_**. grin **

**Haha! No, **_Mornflower_**. I will not tell you to shut up. I love your questions! They make me laugh. Especially since I can not answer them. But don't worry, all your questions will be answerred, just no now. :)**

****

**Forgot, those lyrics I used a few chapters ago, the friends song: those were by Crystal Lewis. No I did not create them myself. Pity huh? Oh well!!!!!!!**

Thanks!!!!! God bless!!!! And don't forget to review! Still trying to to 200 reviews! :)


	12. Chapter Twelve: So I run, and then I fal...

Chapter Twelve

He could hear the hard paws reverberating in the ground and he could feel the harsh November breeze whistling in his sensitive ears and rushing at his unprotected face.

This was not what he had pictured running away to be like. He had heard many stories from boys in the _adan_ villages, orphan boys that had run away to a blissful life of choice and freedom.

Harfin's breathing increased as the black stallion hurried faster and faster, trying to escape the wolves' iron jaws.

Neighing hysterically, he slowed his gallop and kicked out in fury and fright.

"Easy!" Aragorn tightened his grip upon the beast's black mane.

Both man and horse whirled around until they felt dizzy, Harfin's hooves kicking out at the wolves, though now that he was so wobbly they seldom found their target.

Swaying a bit in confusion and exhaustion, Harfin tried to continue onward, his hoof-beats followed by the hard clap of paws against the earth.

The big, black horse felt his young rider hanging on tight and shivering at the cold that was continuing to flow into his light clothes.

Harfin bucked and kicked and the ride became increasingly difficult for his young master. Aragorn, though well-trained in the arts of horseback riding, was having a difficult time keeping on the horse.

The boy heard a sharp neigh of annoyance as one of the more anxious wolves snapped hard at one of Harfin's back legs.

The stallion thrust both his strong, black legs up, his back end flying up and Aragorn, with a cry of surprise, soaring through the cold air.

He landed on his stomach, all senses alert and nothing lacking save his sight. But as always, his ears did that job for him.

Without hesitation or extra thought, he leaped to his feet and began to run. He heard the patter and yelps of the following wolves. Thankfully, most of them had stayed to bring Harfin down.

Estel felt a tear stream down his cheek; that horse had been his best friend before he had meet Legolas and now that the prince hated him, Aragorn felt that Harfin was his only friend. That horse was the only one that still cared.

Four sets of loping paws echoed in his perfect ears. He felt a sort of betrayal when a sharp piercing pain ripped through his left leg.

His ears, they had not warned him! He had not known the wolves to be that close, but they were! And now, he was paying for it.

Hot tears trickled down his cheeks as he felt his body being thrown forward, yet being held back by the iron jaws of the wolf that grasped him.

_"Lerya! Lerya nin!"_

Hoping with a fierce spirit that this elvish command might help, he tried to rip his torn leg away from the filthy jaws.

A few whimpers and a low whine came to the boy's ears, but the beast did not release his leg; in fact, if it were even possible, he was sure it had tightened.

He gritted his teeth and continued to pull; he would never make it out if he did not get free.

A howl from behind sent the biting beast into a tirade. He began to throw his head from side to side, shaking Estel's bloody, ripped leg along with him.

An unearthly scream wrenched into the air and Aragorn cursed himself for being so weak as sweat beaded on his forehead and he let himself slip down to the dusty ground.

"_Ada_-" he sobbed, closing his sightless eyes as if to hide them from the rest of the world. "_Avatyara nin! Aquista!" _Feeling the yellow teeth sink deeper into his flesh, Aragorn cried out.

With a rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins, the man kicked his uninjured foot up so it hit the wolf square in the jaw.

Yelping in shock, the attacker reared back and shook his large head angrily, the malicious glint in his moonlit eyes sparkling.

Of course, this was in the man's favor. He saw none of this; he only heard the growl and the bristle of fur as the leader bunched his muscles, ready to pounce on his prey.

Hearing the shift of weight, Aragorn reached to his hidden dagger belt and drew the weapon; the wolf never saw himself reach the ground thanks to the metal that went straight through his heart.

Rolling away from the snarls, Estel leapt onto one foot, leaning heavily on the right leg and slowly drawing his sword.

The blade glinted in the light of the glowing moon and many of the smarter wolves, whimpering, took an immediate step back. But one looked at its leader's fallen form and took a tentative step forward.

Aragorn heard the shuffle of stones come toward him; he took a wobbly step backwards but found that his feet met nothing.

As he continued to listen, he heard the rushing and gurgle of water into hard and unforgiving rocks.

'A cliff! Oh Eru! Why a cliff?!'

He quickly stepped back with a hiss and brought his sword out before him, waiting for a sound. Any sound.

That sound came, but as he swung he felt a heavy impact come for his body. Aragorn knew, at that instant, that he would not live through this.

'NO!' His thoughts snapped back and as he was pushed from the cliff edge he grasped blindly for something to hold onto, anything!

Aragorn grasped tightly onto the edge and bit hit lip.

He cried out as the dying wolf clawed through his tunic. He felt blood trickle down his side and lightheadedness came over his entire being.

Estel, without giving permission to his hands, felt himself plunge away from the cliff and into the ever-present darkness beneath.

The last sound he heard as he fell was the final cry of the wolf as its body smashed onto the rocks beneath.

Legolas's head snapped round as he listened for some sort of sign.

He had been traveling for a few hours now, his steed going at a slow trot, and his mind ever-focused on finding his best friend.

But as the hours went by, he continued to find nothing save the print of horse hooves in the earth. He knew not if they were Harfin's or another horses.

_" _M-make has-ste, Amo-n!" he whispered, blushing slightly at the fact that he still was stuttering over his words. An elf was supposed to speak with fair words and a lovely voice. But not him; he groaned out loud.

Even though his master's words were difficult to understand, Amon broke into a lope and whinnied as if to say something. It felt as if he was speaking words of wisdom and encouragement.

The prince smiled and patted his white horse upon the neck.

"Go-od b-boy, Amon."

Rearing a little, the white steed went, ever, quicker along the path and continued his steady dash. Dust and grime kicked up behind his powerful hooves.

Ahead, the prince could hear a wolf's howl, but he could not tell quite how far ahead it was or exactly what was going on.

He knew that the beast was calling his pack to eat. This was no great reassurance for Legolas. In fact, the sound made his heart thump harder.

"H-hur-ry, A-amon! _N-noro lim!"_

**TBC**

So this chapter was a bit slow. Or not? Looking back on Aragorn, I think it was at least bit exciting.

**Anyway, onto responses. I am going to have to cut it down to just a few people. So if your question is not answered or I do not reply to you and you really want me too, I am afraid you will have to say it again in the next review. **

**Plus, another note; school is getting a bit busy, and I will be VERY distracted on other things this year. SO I will DO MY ABSOLUTE BEST to update quickly and keep stories coming, but the fact that college is coming up and that I need to have a proper application and all that is a little stressful. So, just keep with me guys! I promise, I will keep writing until either the rapture, or death do I part. Hehe! **

**Ya, **Gwenneth**, sometimes those do not work. Golly-gee, I can tell you so many times I have not gotten author alert thingies. Sigh Glad you were thrilled, yes. I thought that was a good way to do it, even if it is used A LOT. Well, now you know. ****J Yes, where-ever Estel is, so is trouble! (I.E. Wolves, wargs, trolls, and the like…) Well, I can't promise for any MAJOR Legolas torment. Considering that I am actually a fan of Aragorn angst, not Legolas. But, there might be a little. ****J There will be more in stories to come though. Hey, ya! I'll come check out you stories if I have time. ****J Thanks!!!!**

**Kind of, it was more of an anger thing, **Koriaena**. But I suppose it could be there as well. Shrugs All I really know is he did. Hehe! Sarcastically Wow, I am sooo smart. Hehe!**

**Hehe! Ya, well now I am going for 300, **Musicstarlover**. I can't really tell you that. grins **

Hugs Linchi YAY! Don't do that again!!!!!! Now, here ya go!

**Glad you found it, and I am glad you are hooked, **Barbara Kennedy**J Thanks!**

**Ok guys! I am stopping now, here ya go. And I am going for 300 hundred reviews now. Grins Is that possible? Review nicely and no flaming please!!!**

**God bless!!!!!!1**

****

****


	13. Chapter Thirteen: We All Fail, Sometimes

Chapter Thirteen

The pain in his body was, at the moment, more than he felt he could bear.

He felt water rushing round his legs and cleaning out the severely wounded leg as well as numbing it.

The icy water lapped at his chest and head, trying to collapse the log that he was riding on.

It was pure chance that he, Aragorn son of Arathorn, had found that log. Well, maybe it was a gift from Eru, but right now he could hardly keep his mind on that.

"Oh, God," he moaned; he was not cursing. He was calling out in agony. "Let me go now, let me escape to the blissful halls of Mandos. Bless me with that last request?" he begged, not even having the strength to lift his head from the safety of the log.

He was hungry and tired; his head hurt horribly and his leg felt worse, not to mention the fact that his body felt as if it had been smashed into millions of pieces, though it had not.

Coughing and gasping, Estel rid the water from his lungs as well as the rest of the food from his stomach. It had not been much, but it had been enough to keep him in the realm of conscious thought.

As his mind wandered over the past few days his memories came back, he remembered Legolas and Arwen. He remembered the look on Legolas's face when they had ridden off without him that fateful night.

He had not truly seen the elf's face, but he knew what it looked like. He could remember how a face full of sorrow looked. He remembered from the years before he had gone blind. He remembered his mother's face as she had watched the orcs carry him away/

He had never noticed before, but the face in his mind's eye held tears and disbelief. He felt the sorrow that shook the young elf's shoulders.

Oh Eru! Had he really done this? Had he really forsaken his best friend? And instead spent his time with an unobtainable lover?

He moaned and coughed as the liquid he had swallowed before exited his weary lungs.

"I am sorry, Legolas," he whispered to the wind as it whipped his raven hair and stung his cold, pale cheeks. "I am sorry, _mellon nin."_

The raw wound to his side burned and he felt blood drip slowly into the freezing water.

Finally, the fuzziness in his brain lulled him to sleep and he was pulled back into unconsciousness. He did not feel the harsh brush as the sand on the bank scraped his wounds. The water splashed against his shivering frame.

Reflexively, the man's body curled up on himself and whatever of his mind was left in the waking world was lost as the pain of wounds and the freezing cold finally sent him sprawling into the world of unproblematic sleep.

Throwing caution to the wind was one thing. Not knowing what to do and accidentally stepping into it is quite another.

Well, in Legolas's position, he was normally the one who stepped accidentally.

It was not that he was afraid or feared death; he just did not often find the danger and excitement he was seeking.

But this time, he found it! And that made his blood turn hot and his face break into a huge smile.

'Oh, yes!' he mentally shouted as he came upon a flurry of wolf tracks. Letting his horse run around by itself, the prince quickly scoped out the most important of the prints.

A horse had been here, one in quite a hurry and from the added weight in the prints, it had borne a rider. The wolf tracks surrounded the horse, blood mingled with the dirt in the ground, and it seemed a scuffle had broke out.

The beast had reared and as the prince lightly ran around, the next thing he saw frightened him.

The rider, a young man by the size of the marks, had fallen, gotten up and began to run. He had run to the edge and to make a long story short, a wolf had jumped him and both had fallen.

Someone had clung to the edge, but in the end, both had plummeted to their deaths. Or had they?

He saw blood, plenty of blood! And that sent him to a new level of anxiety.

Running to the edge, he looked over. He saw a very faint outline a ways below, and he could easily see the fur that wafted in the breeze. However, he could not see his friend.

"ARAGORN!!!" his uneasy voice ran down the canyon and echoed across the horizon. But no answer came.

"N-no! Ppppplea-se! E-ru! No!" he stuttered, his body collapsing to the ground and tears falling from his eyes.

'No, no, no, no! This could not be happening! PLEASE ERU!' He opened his mouth to cry out, but all that came was a sharp gasp.

Biting his lip, Legolas let the bitter tears slide down his pale cheeks. He hugged his knees and sobbed into his leggings.

He had failed him. He, Legolas of Mirkwood had not been there when his one and only friend had needed his help.

**We all fail,**

**Sometimes,**

**We all**

**Let someone down,**

**Sometimes there's nothing left than to promise to ourselves,**

**That next time we won't be the ones to fail,**

**I want to tell you, you can go on,**

**That beginnings come from ends,**

**I still believe in you**

**And so does God,**

**He's the one who still believes in those who fail.**

**Superchic[k]**

Legolas could almost hear Aragorn's voice and he sighed as the wind brushed his hair away and tickled his face.

The prince did not notice the soft hoof beats approaching him until a warm muzzle nudged his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw the black against the bright moon. His tears ceased and he grabbed the beast's nose and patted him on the face.

"H-Harfin?" he whispered, setting his eyes on the torn back leg, the scratch marks on his belly, the sorrow in the horse's big black eyes.

"D-does it hhhhurt?" the prince asked, rubbing the black horse's neck as he slowly stood up.

Harfin weaved his head from side to side and pawed the ground with his front hoof.

Amon trotted up after Harfin. He reared up and snorted, then landed hard on his front two hooves, shaking the ground.

"W-what Ammmon?!" Legolas queried; his voice was a little angry in the shakiness of it as he shouted, and the white horse backed away slowly, shying away from his annoyed master. "H-Harfin isss hurt!"

As if to say 'I know!' his horse reared again and bucked his back legs, snorting and whinnying all the time.

Swaying to the side, Amon trotted towards the path down the ravine. He swished his tail and stopped at the path, as if waiting.

As Legolas began to walk, he pulled Harfin's muzzle as if to bring him with them.

Amon leapt down the broad pathway, his tail flying behind him and his strong snorts carrying down the canyon.

TBC

Ok, you guys. Next chapter will be around soon. Hopefully!!!!

Responses to your questions and interesting reviews

Yes, **Elven Kitten**! LOL! He is drawn to them!!! It's the force! LOL!

That would be quite a shame, **Aranna Undomiel**! Raises eyebrows Well just have to see! Really, you thought it was a weird moment? Huh? Well, glad it surprised you! J HEHE!

LOL, **Chris**!!!! "Find the hottie"! laughs till she is almost sick Ok, thanks!!!! J

Maybe, **Lady Laswen**. Maybe. grins

I'm thinking you meant "yay!", **marbienl**, not "jay!" LOL! Haha! You sound just like me!!! Sheesh! You are an angst monger, aren't you?! Thanks for the info. winces WOW! I did not know that! That is amazing! Please, do tell me more info, about the water/blind thing. Hmmm… you'll just have to keep thinking. Does he heal? Does he live? Is this AU because of character death? Oh! I am sorry! Hope you have a good day/month/year anyway! J Thanks!!!!!

I think there are about 18 chapters, **Helluin-trip**. Thanks for asking! Oh, I would last 5 seconds, even if I were not blind.

Haha! I will not answer that, **MSL**, because if I did. It would give away whether Aragorn lived or not and if he lived whether he would be blind or not. Thanks though! Aww! That's sweet! Thanks!!!!!!! Is that ok if I call you 'MSL', **Muscistarlover**?

LOL, **Koriaena**! Yes, he does!!! Haha!

AWWWWW! Thanks, **Linchi**!!!! You make me feel so good!!! J

Ok guys! Review please! No flames!!! Thanks!!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Blind Can Not See ...

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. grins **

Chapter Fourteen

Legolas held Harfin's warm muzzle in his pale hands, he felt the moon drifting past the hills, and saw the November sun slowly ascending through thick haze of clouds.

'Another day, another failure' he thought as he helped the black horse step away from the crumbling cliff sides and cracking ledges.

He looked down as the mournful light splayed through the clouds and glittered on the river below.

The prince saw no man, nor living being, in that river. Yet that did not necessarily mean good news. That still made it possible that his friend had drowned.

"N-no." Legolas hissed as he hugged Harfin's dark head close to his own. 'I will not accept that! Aragorn is alive! He is, and I am going to find him!!!!'

Though these were strong words, the prince was not as convinced. What if he did not find the man? What if Aragorn was alive and he never found him? What if-

'What if, what if, what if-' Legolas clicked his tongue. 'I'll never find him if I keep loosing hope like this!'

As the prince's eyes glanced back and forth over the river, that was now about level with him (he was still a little higher up the bank, of course), he noticed that he had been by this river before!

He and the twins had been hunting once near this area, though they did not hunt together often. But Legolas had stayed in Rivendell a few hundred years back and they had planned a small trip together.

This river was an off branch of the Hoarwell, another well known water-way.

He smiled at the fond memories as they made him forget his present worry.

Legolas heard a shrill cry and few grunted howls, he looked down the path to see a plateau that onto the bank.

The sight before him made his heart beat faster and worry creep to his face.

Amon was kicking the circling wolves and neighing impatiently for his daydreaming master.

Instantly, the prince whipped out his bow and nocked the arrow to the bowstring; aiming only took a moment after that.

He released the shaft and saw the creeping wolf that had been ready to pounce on Amon down.

The beast let out a guttural sound as he fell, the arrow in his throat moving reflexively as crimson blood gushed forth.

The white horse reared and dropped his front hooves down upon another unsuspecting wolf. The creature fell dead and Amon kicked his hooves up for another but missed.

One howled and tried to clasp its snarling jaws around the white horse's leg.

Harfin slowly backed away, knowing he would be of no use, and let Legolas run forward alone.

The blonde elf shot an arrow away from the wolves, hoping it would distract them for a moment and get them away from whatever was attracting the beasts attention.

Legolas knew that he could call Amon and run, for there were quite a few wolves; he ran down the incline and the moment he saw the body lying on the bank his opinions changed.

Putting his bow back, he unsheathed his ivory handled knife and held it out, a snarling sparkle in his deep blue eyes.

He backed away from the wolves and towards the man that lay shivering in a ball on the bank.

He could hardly see the wounds that Aragorn held, but he could tell they were grievous. The human could not hear him and he seemed to be shivering with cold as the wind blew at his thin frame.

"H-hold on _m-mmellon nin." _he whispered as the beasts stepped forward, their sharp teeth glinting in the soft light.

One of the bolder wolves took a step closer to Legolas. The prince twirled swiftly and buried the knife point in the wolf's chest.

As it dropped to the ground four more angry beasts leapt forward, dirt clouding as their heavy feet hit the floor.

"_Noro!_" he cried, the malice in his elven voice out-roared the sound of the rushing water and two of the wolves took a step away, whimpering and letting their proud tails hang between shaking legs.

He could hear Amon neighing and kicking a little ways away, but he dared not take a glance. The attacking beasts were now watching him and his eyes. One mistake and both him and Aragorn would be as well as dead.

'No!' he yelled inwardly. 'They will not have him while I still breathe!'

Snorting violently and holding up his knife, Legolas barred the way to the prone human and glared daggers at the wolves.

As he spoke, his words without defect or pain, he growled and the spite was easily visible through each action. Even his speech.

"_Nalanta tu, lacarë! Noro! Eru rata nalanta tu ranyar!!!" _

A few of the beasts snarled and howled at the prince, but most of them whimpered and looked up at the sky, as if asking mercy.

Five of the wolves ran with a couple of frightened yips, but the more demanding and hungry of them ran at Legolas.

The two leaders found that this was not a good idea a little too late, for Legolas was angry enough to kill the entire pack and he took that out on the remaining monsters.

The black wolf ran forward, but took a hard knock to the head. He felt himself swaying and looked with anger at his fallen companions.

Standing firm once more, the wolf leapt at the prince and caught his arm between the gleaming fangs. Saliva covered Legolas' arm as well as blood and he pulled violently at the appendage to release it.

But the wolf would not give in and he pulled back, shaking his large black head back and forth. This brought on new pain and the elf prince bit his lip in fury and hurt as his arm was ripped and cut between the beast's dirty teeth.

Quick thinking and wisdom were on Legolas' side, however, and that was something that the wolf did not expect.

The prince flipped his knife to his other hand and brought his knee up on the wolf's chest. This caused the snarling beast to cry out and release his grip a little on Legolas' right arm.

Tearing the injured limb away from the last biting wolf, he thrust his blade forward and caught it in the head.

With a frightened cry the beast collapsed and Legolas wiped his blade off on its thick hide before he sheathed it with a last fervent prayer for the wicked monster. He turned to look after his best friend.

Kneeling down, the prince pulled the shivering form of Estel into his lap and brushed his hand through the boy's wet hair.

He tried to speak the man's name, but his lips felt swollen and a lump came to his throat as he glanced at his friend from each perspective.

Aragorn's leg was torn to shreds and in some places he could see the glint of white as the slowly rising sun pierced through the rain-laden clouds. Blood seeped in large amounts from the awful leg wound, causing the water that lapped near to turn a tawny-red as both water and the crimson body liquid mixed.

Brushing his hand through Estel's soaked curls he heard the man mumble unintelligible words and shake violently against the freezing November winds that were beginning to blow upon the bank.

Swallowing the painful lump, Legolas put a hand to Aragorn's cheek, much like he had seen the elf lord do to take the human's temperature when the man had taken ill.

True, though he had not really had any courses on medicine or proper medical procedures, he had learned a little from the half-elven lord and his own treatments on Aragorn.

"Shhhh..." he whispered to the semi-conscious man. "It's alrigh-t, I've g-got you, Es-ssstel."

Another torrent of hard rain and hail hit the friends and Legolas felt Aragorn cringe and gasp against the rain that pelted his leg and other injuries.

Shivering uncontrollably, Estel cried out softly, grasping for something to hold onto, his blank eyes opening to mere slits and his face becoming as pale as the snow that had begun to fall with the sheets of hale and rain.

"_Ada?"_ the man asked as Legolas felt his friend's life slide away.

'NO!' his mind shouted angrily, this would not happen! Aragorn WOULD NOT die!

"It'sss m-me Essste-l," he said as he tried to pull the human backwards into a small cavern where the water could not seep through. "It isss-Lego-l..las."

He could not tell, for a few moments, whether the man had fallen asleep again or not.

Silently he prayed that he had, but the soft quivering voice confirmed his fears.

"How do I-I know?" the human's voice wavered and weaved through the crashing thunder and bright lightening. "I can not s-see you, and if you are who you say, how do I know that is y-your v-voice. I have n-n-never heard it b-before."

The prince let the man up as a coughing spasm took over his wounded body.

He patted Estel's bruised back and watched as the water escaped his lungs and fell in small droplets from his mouth to the soggy ground.

What he did not notice was the crimson liquid that was mixed into the water. He was too consumed with worry to see anything. He could only hear Aragorn's weak voice.

"Ne-ver havvve yo-u asked thossse questions beffffore? I thoughtt friendsss trussssted friends?"

"The blind have never seen-" another shiver came along with a chest rattling cough and a gurgle, Legolas quickly shed his cloak and wrapped it around his sick and injured friend.

As soon as the shivering and coughing subsided the man continued. "The blind have never seen what the-the mut-te have never said if the m-mute have never spoken b-before."

Scooting backwards the elven prince pulled the man with him to the very rear of the small cave and hugged Estel to himself to create more body heat for his friend.

"Bb-ut you ha-ve "seennn" me, you hav-ve se-en my words! You kn-now mmme, as a brrrother! Do you nnnot trust your brrother?"

A few moments of silence followed and Legolas watched as the rain continued and the lightning flashed.

The roar of thunder sent Aragorn flinching and he shied away from the mouth of the cave.

Cautiously, the prince reached forward and covered his friend's ears, protecting them from the echoing rumble.

The elf was startled a bit when he heard the man speak, he spoke so softly that even Legolas had to bend down and uncover Aragorn's ears.

**I remember-**

As the prince moved his hands, he felt small droplets of tears cling to his pale fingers.

**How I learned how to hold you when you cried,**

**Learned how to let you be strong,**

**Learned how to calm you in the dark,**

Gently, Legolas wiped the man's cheeks and scruffy beard, freeing them of the crystal droplets that seemed to run profusely from his eyes.

**Learned how to listen with my heart,**

"Forgive m-me, _mellon nin. _I am sorry that I did you not treat you better."

"What-tever do you me-an?" the prince asked quietly, watching as Amon ran towards Aragorn's horse and led the beast back to the cave ledge so that they could hide from the downpour.

"I left yo-u alone so I could ride with A-Arwen. I...I spent more time with her, than with my true friend."

**Learned how to watch you grow-**

"We will tal-lk of ttttthat n-no more. Rest now."

Nodding softly and coughing a little, Aragorn let himself relax in Legolas's lap.

Within moments, his worn body was swirling into unconsciousness and the elf prince was looking over the man's injuries.

Wincing, the blonde elf touched the side wound with a gentle hand; he could feel the unnatural lump there that came from a broken rib.

Sliding out from under Aragorn's head, he laid the boy down upon the ground and went to wrapping his wounds as best he possibly could with what little supplies he had brought.

As the prince watched the blood slip from the cave and out into the pouring rain, he noticed truly how much of the crimson liquid the young man was losing.

He tried his hardest to staunch the body liquid, he tried everything he knew. But none of the techniques Elrond had taught him seemed to help and by night, Legolas could see the difference in his best friend condition and he knew that Aragorn was not getting better.

**How will I learn to let go-**

**TBC**

**RUNAWAY! Runs before a bunch of icky old rotten vegies hit her. Jumps from arrows and bullets. PLEASE! I promise to update soon as I can! But I can't update if you all kill me! Maybe some replies will suffice you all, maybe, but I doubt it:**

**Ummm, ok, whatever you like, **Mornflower**? shrugs Just please! Don't die!!! **

**Thanks, **Alana**! Cookies rock! And yes, it is soo much fun to get imaginary innanimate objects from reviews!!!! Yup, it's either that or Seventeen. There is a bit of an extra scene that does not have to be in it, but I want to put it in. Though I am not sure how it will work if I do. **

**Good idea, **Linchi**! He'll be better off. Actually, he should probably just stay in Imladris forever. That would keep him plenty safe, maybe. :) Thanks!**

**Yes, good job. Hehe! No, truly. Wonderful, **MSL**! Sorry I was vague. I did not mean to be. LOL! It just happened. Thanks for reading!**

**No, actually that might have been the first time you said it, **Helluin-trip**. But go ahead and try to say something more creative, I will look forward to seeing what you come up with. Sorry, I did not mean to take so long. My beta was busy and so she took a bit longer than expected. But I'm back, I have chapter 14! Woohoo!! **

**Tears? Really, **Catmint**?! flabbergasted I am... Well, I am honored! Thank you SOOOOO much!!!! Hugs I am truly, so thrilled! Thank you!!! Thank you, thank you!!!!! I look forward to your next review!! hugs**

**Oh, I know, **Ymmas Sirron**! I know waiting is awful!!! Well hopefully this wait was not too long. :)**

**Well, not exactly smarter, **Niniel28B**. I believe animals are smart, some smarter than others, but I believe that Aragorn ajnd Legolas are just to sorrowful to notice. Legolas in particular. And animals do have instincs. shrugs I just liked the idea better than Legolas just never giving up. LOL! It much better to me for him to be a bit upset when he can't find his friend.**

**Yes, let us hope so, **Marbienl**. Otherwise, Legolas will come to find a popscickle-man. Oh-k. shrugs I am not good at pronunciations and that stuff. Oh! Well that is interesting! Thank you for sharing!!! Well, may I say that you were somewaht right. claps bravo! :) Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I am not british, if that's what you mean. I do know English as a first language though, even though I can not say I am particularily good at it. I would write more, but I have lots to do! Thanks!!!**

**Ack! I want a pager, **Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen**!!!! sigh**

**chuckles As I have said before, **Gwenneth**, I can not reveal any of that information to you. You'll just have to wait and see. :) **

**K, guys! Still waiting for 200, though I am not far off! Only about 51 more to go and I will have 300! WOOHOO!!! That's quite exciting! I've never even gotten this many until now! Thank you all!!! God bless you guys!!!!**

**Oh, and thanks to **Thilwen** for boosting my confidence SOOOO much! You have no idea how happen I am that you reviewded!!!! Thanks!!!  
**

**Ok, considering that I will be away again for a few days, I may not update till Wednesday next week. Thanks you reviewers! You really brighten my day!!! God bless you all!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: To Be Found

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MORNFLOWER!!!!!!!!!!! GOD BLESS YOU ON YOUR SPECIAL DAY!!!!!**

Chapter Fifteen

The downpour outside the small cave had slowed a bit, but that had not made Aragorn's condition improve any.

He was freezing cold to the touch and hallucinated often. He continued to call out for his father and brothers. He even called out for his mother a few times.

Legolas had no idea what to do. He was stuck with his mind reeling, thinking about how to help his best friend.

On one hand, the prince thought of carrying the man back to Rivendell. But that idea had quickly been forgotten when he remembered something Elrond had said about people in this situation.

Yet, he knew that he could not stay here and watch his best friend die of cold and injury. He would not allow it!

But what to do?

It seemed almost all his options had run out and he looked up with tears trailing down his cheeks. He stared at the two horses that stood outside; they were not in the rain. The ledge had protected them a bit and he was grateful for that.

Amon was favoring his right front leg and the prince knew now that his last option was gone.

Lowering his head in defeat, he put a hand on his friend's and waited in silent failure, waiting for Aragorn to pass away from the realm of this world.

The moon continued it's trek through the sky, even though no one could see it.

As night turned to day and the rain faded to a gentle mist, the prince continued to await the inevitable.

Harfin stuck his large white head through the entry way and turned his head to the side, as if to ask questions.

'What is wrong with Estel?' he seemed to say; the beast neighed softly and pawed the ground.

Looking up, Legolas saw that Amon had disappeared.

The prince turned his eyes back to the disturbed horse and smiled reassuringly.

"He'll b-be al-rrright," he said, trying to keep the lie out of his stuttered words.

It seemed to subdue the horse's fears and worries because Harfin turned his large head round and limped outside slowly, and leaning his head down toward the earth, he began to chew some grass.

As the sun began to peek through the clouds, he could better see the scratches upon the black horse's belly. There was only a little blood and they did not seem too deep.

This helped the prince, lifted a burden from his heart and stilled his mind.

Harfin would be alright, the scratches were only miniature and did not hit anything vital.

They would heal soon and be nothing more than new skin upon the beast's midsection.

Snorting softly, Harfin stuck his head up and looked towards the valley path.

Legolas's curiosity was perked, but he waited.

The prince might have thought it to be more wolves, but the fact that Harfin did not run or warn them was another thing that stilled his madly beating heart.

'What if it is men?' he thought, looking to his unconscious and hardly breathing friend. 'Could they help him?'

The elf prince knew nothing of the ways of men, he only knew that many were rude and unkind to elves, and a few were rather snobby. But there were groups that could and would be kind, especially if they saw that Legolas was trying to help another human.

Taking another look at Aragorn's deathly pale face, he decided how awful that would be if they were men.

'Not that they would be mean or uncaring,' he let his brain talk out the situation. 'But they might think they would know what to do, but in reality they would not and it would bring you to more trouble, Estel.'

He mentally laughed at himself for talking to his friend inside his own head.

'My, I am quite a unique elf, am I not?' As this notion left he saw the excitement and joy that seemed to collect in Harfin's dark eyes.

Listening for a moment, he took his concentration off Estel's laborious breathing and turned to the noises outside.

Soft talking caught in his elven ears and he listened to the eloquently spoken words, and among that was the hobbled prance of another horse.

"_Cenin runyar, narmo runya."_

The words elvish words floated upon the air a mist.

"I see more than tracks, little brother."

Legolas head a deep gasp as the many wolf bodies were discovered.

"Oh, Eru help us." The plea was raspy and held much emotion and Legolas felt that the younger of the twins was worried for them.

"We will find them, 'Ro," the older of the two reassured. "They are as well as safe in my arms-"

At this moment, Aragorn began to shiver all the more and a harsh coughing fit seized his youthful body.

The prince felt the man's body spasm and jerk as the water left his lungs. But among the specks of water, there was a barely seen crimson liquid.

Blood!

The elven prince's mind shot into fear and he stroked his friend's fading body; the gentle rub helped him back to a peaceful state.

But deep in his heart and head, Legolas knew, oh yes he knew, Aragorn was dying and he could not help him alone.

"Estel?" one of the voices called as both slid from their horses.

Soft shadows filled the cave entrance and the prince saw the silken leggings that each wore.

"Legolas?"

A dark head popped down and an luminescent smile grew on the younger twin's pale lips.

"You wouldn't be in need of some assistance, would you, young prince?" he chuckled as the grateful grin passed over his Sindarin friend's pale features.

"I-I wwwwould inde-ed." His grin grew wider as the younger twin stood astonished, his head to one side.

"Eru! Legolas was that you?" A second later, another identical head slid into the prince's vision and he chuckled, nodding softly.

"Well, well. Speaking again are we-" his gaze drifted down to his youngest brother's pale and thin form. He let a sad smile come to his face. "Oh, Estel."

Elrohir, turned to see his little brother and gasped. He had never seen the boy like that before and this was not a pretty sight.

In the daylight, all three elves could see how pale the boy had become. His skin was only a little darker than a white bed sheet. His leg, which had been torn up by the wolf, was red around certain edges of hanging skin. Patches of white bone could be seen through and although that was ugly, that was not the worst.

Elladan spied a trickle of dark blood seeping slowly from the corner of the man's pale lips.

Not to mention the knock to his head and the black-eye he now sported.

"We have to get him home, to father." Elrohir spoke first, his shock recovering more quickly.

"But how? He can not ride a horse! That will kill him and rip his lung further," Elladan argued, his eyes showing of how painfully aware he was of the situation.

For a few moments, silence followed.

No one did anything but think. Outside, the horses ate clumps of grass and neighed happily in the shimmering sun.

"I will c-carry hhhim-m."

Identical eyes looked upon the prince and saw the truth he held in his own pale-blue eyes.

The twins knew that if he had to, Legolas would carry Aragorn. They knew how much the man meant to him.

Legolas loved Estel like a brother, and they knew that no matter what other option they came up with, no one and nothing would be more careful with the boy than Legolas would.

Reluctantly, Elrohir nodded and so did Elladan.

"All right. We trust you, prince," Elrohir whispered, but a hand to his brother's freezing brow. 'Odd.' he mused. 'How he is cold and not hot.'

"But what about your arm? Don't think I haven't noticed." the older twin shook his head, almost shunning the thought altogether. "You know what your father will do if your arm is maimed! And it will be if you continue to put weight on it."

Legolas, without saying another word, hugged the young man closer to himself and bobbed his head from side to side.

"I-I willll ca-arrry him."

Elrohir knew they could do nothing but let him. This bantering over who should carry the injured man was taking far too long and Estel was not going to last much longer.

"Let him, Elladan." The younger twin spoke, grabbing his brother's sleeve and making him turn. "We will guide the horses, let Legolas carry Estel."

"But-" for a moment, Elladan was not about to let Legolas hold HIS injured brother. But he noted the frantic look in his twin's identical, silver eyes.

Reluctantly, he nodded and moved forward with Elrohir, only turning his eyes back once to glance upon the prone form of his little brother in the elven prince's gentle arms.

TBC

Hey ho!!! Ya um... cough, cough Hehe. Now, don't kill me, please!!! ducks sharp objects YIPE!

Maybe some more of those WONDERFUL replies to your reviews will help? Maybe? arrow sticks her to the wall, barely missing her skin ALRIGHT!!! Replies!!!

Which one is your sister, **Arrina**? Not to pry or anything, just curious. :) Like I said before, I can not answer that question. yells WHY DON't YOU PEOPLE LISTEN?! LOL! Just kidding. I don't mind. Actually, I find it rather hillarious when you all ask things like "When will Aragorn get his sight back?" and "When will Legolas talk?" Although, we know the answer to that one now. Anyway, though. Awwww! Thanks! I LOVE HORSES! I am glad I do them well!!! Thanks a bunch!!!

Sorry, **Ellrohan**. That would be telling. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself. Well, yes! You are all EXTREMELY appreciated!!!!! Besides God's love, you guys are what keeps me writing! I think you have said that. But their is no limit to those words. LOL! Thanks!!!!

kicks and fight **Galadryal** NO!!!! MUst get AwaY!!!! pants That's alright. Just once in a while is ok. :)

There are about eighteen chapters in this story, **Helluin-trip**. Thanks for asking! That's ok, it was a little strange, but I liked it! My friend laughed at it. She had a lot of fun reading your review. Yes, I know what you mean. I sometimes wondered you know. But I have never been blind. I hope this is accurate enough. Thanks!!!!

Thanks, **Catmint**!!!!!!!!! WOW! I was in awe at what you wrote! I feel- oh wow! I just feel, GREAT!!! Thanks SO much!!!! :)

#"Nalanta tu, lacarë! Noro! Eru rata nalanta tu ranyar!"# means something to the extent of #" Run wolves! You have no power! Go quickly or may Eru have mercy upon your souls!"# Something like that, **marbienl**. :) Glad to see your evaluating the situation! LOL! Yes, Aragorn is TERRIBLY hurt!!!! Poor guy! Maybe, we'll just have to see. Ya, I thought that would be the best way, seeing as how even ELrond can overlook the fact of his son's ears but Legolas remembered. Yes, but I doubt Legolas will do that, only because he is not quite learned enough of how to do it. Considering that the wood-elves did not gain some of the powers like the rivendell elves did. SHEESH, girlfriend! (I am asuming you are a girl?) YOu have serious angst issues! LOL! That's alright, I am the same way. Oh, it's not for college. It was for a writing class I believe. Trying to better my craft. :) Haha! Ya, that sounds like me. But I have never been to England and I so not live there. Ya, just a bit off. LOL! That's alright. Not a big deal. hugs Thanks!!!!

Sorry, **Koriaena**. I always forget to put translations! Um, he said something like: "Run wolves! You have no power! Go quickly! Or may Eru have mercy upon your souls!" Something like that. I do not know much elvish, I looked that up. :) Thanks!!!!

I really just wanted to see all you guy's reactions, **MSL**. I know, that is cruel. But if it helps, only a few people truly seemes mad. shrugs Thanks! LOL!

Hehe! Who's Linuvial Greenleaf? Guess I should look her up huh? Well, I, sadly, did not make those up. I wish! sigh They were by a favorite singer/ songwriter of mine. His name is Mark Shultz and his songs are beautiful!!!!!!! Thanks, **Linchi**!!!!!

I am past 200 now, **Gwenneth**. Thanks! Keep reviewing!!!!

Happy birthday, **Mornflower**!!!!!! Hope this chapter was to your satisfaction!!!! Love the show! LOL!!!! Keep it going, if you can!

Ok guys! I gotta get this up now so that I can make it for Monrflower's birthday! I really want too! So happy birthday Girlfriend! Have a wonderful rest of the day!!!!! God bless you all!!!!!!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Goodbye, My friend

Chapter Sixteen

Lifting his leg another time to take a step forward was a bit of a chore at this point.

Though Aragorn did not weigh much for a man, he still was heavy, and Legolas knew that he might not be able to carry him much farther.

Up ahead, Elladan clucked softly to shift the horses towards the correct pathway.

"Elrohir?" he whispered as the twin came alongside, ushering another of the tall beasts into the right direction. "How is Estel?"

The younger twin shook his head. "Not good. He is paler than a ghost, and his skin is bone cold. I don't think he will live the trip." This brought tears to the younger and he bit his lip to help from crying.

"And Legolas?" Elladan asked, hardly able to keep his mind off their little brother, much less the elven prince.

Elrohir scoffed. "Stubborn, foolhardy elf-brat!" He turned his eyes to glare at the blonde elf. "He's going to kill himself. He's already stumbling;" the twin looked up, "he's lost too much blood, Elladan."

"I know." The older twin nodded, then whistled.

The horses began to run, trot, and limp along the path at a faster pace. All four knew the way to Imladris and did not need guidance.

"I wish he would let us take Estel!"

Elrohir smiled. "You know, Elladan. I don't think you understand."

"I understand how stupid and arrogant Legolas is, if that's what you mean."

"No, you don't understand why he is carrying Aragorn when we could just as easy, easier in fact."

The older twin met his brother's silver gaze and waited for him to continue.

"I believe that Legolas thinks this is his fault. And I believe that he knows what I do- Our brother, his best friend, and brother at heart, will not make it home."

Tears escaped Legolas's eyes as he looked upon the human's sheet-pale face.

'I have only known you for so long, mellon nin.' The prince's heart yearned to speak the words, but his mouth was dry and his throat clenched hard as he let the broken sobs drift from his lips.

'I wish to tell you things that have not been said between us. You are my best friend, Estel. I feel as if I am losing a brother.'

He watched in great mourning as Aragorn took shallow breaths. Each time the man gulped the air in, the prince was showered with thoughts that it might be his last.

'Please! Do not leave me!' his heart cried as much as his eyes and he felt his soul breaking. 'I am not mad. I love you.' He sighed as he remembered back to the days before.

"Legolas?"

Shaking his head from the memories as well as helping the tears fall from his eyes, he looked up and saw Elrohir pointing to the path before them.

"Imladris, it is only a few more miles."

The prince smiled; a new hope flared in his heart.

With gentle movement he heaved Aragorn up higher in his arms, so not to let him fall, and continued on. A renewed vigor pouring from his spirit and energizing him.

What worried him most was that Estel did not even wince. He did nothing but lay motionless in Legolas's arms.

"_Ala gurth, ala lerya. Aquista mellon nin, aquista." _The words brought no affect on the human, but they put a side of the prince's heart at ease.

He continued to trot softly as small flakes of snow began to fall, and a few unwanted rain drops pattered on the foliage and pathway ahead.

"Lord Elrond?"

The half-elven lord looked up from his papers, and though he seemed to be continuing his paper work, he was not.

All the two days Aragorn had been gone, his heart thumped with pain and worry.

'Why was I so hard on him? How did I forget, why did I? I should not have, I could lose him.'

As these thoughts whirled around, Elrond saw Erestor trot into the room, his eyes wide.

"Lord Elrond, horses! A ways up the valley, and it seems some figures are following them!"

The half-elf barely breathed, he turned to see if he could spot them out the balcony.

"They are closer to the bridge, I doubt you will be able to see them from there."

Elrond leapt from his seat and dashed out of the room, green robes flowing behind him and Erestor in tow.

Out the door and down the stairs he stopped as he tried to see the beings in the blurry of snow and frozen rain.

As he watched, two horses erupted from the swirling mass of snow, and behind them two other horses

came limping. One was having a more difficult time than the other and that one was Amon.

Elladan lead the tired horses into the stables while Elrohir ran toward Elrond, eyes wide with horror. The half- elf felt his mind go numb and all sounds stop as he watch the younger twin trying to speak through the silence.

Elrond's attention was immediately drawn to the figure that was wearily walking through the gate. Each step seemed to be a burden too great for the young elf.

But Legolas's gaze only held Elrond's for a second before the silver-blue eyes drifted down to the form and the elf lord's eyes followed the prince's.

He felt his lungs cease and a rushing filled his ears, and Elrohir's barely heard voice became totally inaudible.

"Oh, Eru-" he breathed, thinking maybe one prayer would help him overcome this numb state he felt himself in.

He was snapped quickly from his trance and he let his healer instincts take over.

"Elrohir! Take Estel from Legolas, bring him up to his room!" he pointed to Elladan who was coming from the horse stalls. "Elladan! Make sure Legolas does not collapse, bring him up to Estel's quarters. I will take a look at both of them there. _Noro!"_"

With those last echoing words, each turned to his task.

Elrond quickly sent for a servant to bring warm water to the room as well as cold. Food was readied and carried quickly up to Aragorn's bedroom.

But the elf lord was not bothering with this; he was quickly readying his adoptive son's bed and making a place for Legolas to sit.

He would have sent the prince to his own room, but seeing the bond between elf and man was not hard and he decided that it would be better to let Legolas stay with Aragorn. Had he put him in his own room, the prince would not have been there long.

A few moments passed and finally he heard the soft elven footsteps at the door. Elrohir walked in, his mournful eyes on his younger brother.

Elrond watched as the young elf entered silently and, with great sorrow in his eyes, he put the boy down upon the beautiful elven bed.

The candlelight played upon Aragorn's pale face and the elf lord felt a deep pang of guilt rise up inside his heart.

'This is your fault Peredhil!' He tried to push the voice away. But it would not budge, it continued to condemn him with painful thoughts and vivid images.

With a guilty conscience and a harshly beating heart, Elrond set to work to save the young _edan_'s life.

Seven hours later, Elrond did not know what to say.

He had wrapped and splinted his son's leg and he had repaired the punctured lung, as well as tend to all other injuries.

He was now staring at the pale and relaxed face of his son's best friend. The elf prince was grimacing as the elf lord wrapped a bandage tightly around Legolas's wounded arm.

"Now," he tried to keep the fear from his voice. "I do not want you to lift anything with this arm. And no shooting arrows either." He smiled as the blonde elf grinned.

Both smiles faded as Legolas tried to peer over Elrond's shoulder to see Aragorn.

"W-willl h-he bbbee allright?" the younger elf asked as he looked upon Estel's placid face.

The man's form was small among the many comforters that had been brought. His shredded, and broken, leg was levitated by a mound of pillows and it showed well beneath the cascade of quilts.

Flames blazed in the fire-place and even though it was warm inside the room, outside Elrond could see the snow falling and the crystallized rain splattering upon the balcony.

Rising to his feet, the elf lord murmured a gentle word as he gracefully glided over to the balcony and pulled the heaviest of the curtains so that the November chill could not reach the room's occupants.

Or, more importantly, the human that lay near frozen to death under the pile of blankets.

Looking back at the prince, Legolas could see the pain the shimmering in the tears that cascaded down Elrond's ageless face.

Hiding the pain in his heart, Elrond smiled. "I think so." He felt his insides cringe. He knew how Estel was doing, and truth be told, he was doing anything but good.

Walking past Legolas, he continued to the door. His smile faded as he faded to the shadows that the candlelit room supplied.

"Tell me, should any change occur."

Legolas watched as he opened the door and walked out, looking one more time to the figure on the bed, then leaving the room.

As the door was closed, he turned back to his best friend.

Scooting closer to the bed, he smiled and took Aragorn's hand. He knew, from experience, that touch seemed to help just as much as voice.

But to his disappointment, Estel showed no sign of acknowledging the prince's presence. Instead, he remained silent and still as stone. The only sign he still lived was his chest slowly rising and falling.

Gently, as if Aragorn made of glass, but firm enough, so he would be able to feel it if he was anywhere near consciousness, Legolas squeezed the man's freezing cold hands.

He knew how close they had come to losing Aragorn that night. Elrond had not found out about the man's lung until near two hours after they had arrived in Imladris. And that was not the half of it.

Estel had lost much blood during that time, and that combined with the punctured lung and the freezing cold had sent him into a numb state.

This meant he seemed not to notice the world around him, not even when he was caused pain.

The prince smiled and leaned forward so that his elbows touched his thighs, all the while holding Estel's hand. He felt it as a sort of lifeline. Like if he let go, Estel would never return to them.

"R-remember wwwhenn t-those bbboys-s att-tacke-d usss?" he asked, slowly leaning a little to the side.

The prince yawned, and smiled at Aragorn. "Y-you sssaved m-me," he whispered, letting his eyes slip half way over and his smile fading to a barely noticeable smirk. "G-ood nnigh-t _gwador nin._"

"Thranduil! You are once again not listening to a word I say!"

The elf king turned his eyes to Elrond. He felt his blood begin to boil and his eyes flickered with annoyance and fear.

"What do you mean 'leave'?!" he snapped, taking his seat back on the couch in the library and picking up the book that he had been reading.

"King Thranduil! Legolas will die if you stay here!" Elrond sat down next to the king, the tears in his eyes forming again. "Have you not seen the bond that our sons share? It goes farther than friendship. It is almost as if they are kin, Thranduil. And when Estel dies, the prince will follow."

"Die?" Thranduil set his book down, his eyes confused and showing no lack of heart for the words. "I thought you cured him? You cured my son, and none of my healers had known at all what to do. How can you not heal Estel?"

Sucking back to tears, but showing no sign of real emotion, Elrond sighed. "It is not that easy, _mellon nin_. Estel has suffered a puncture to his left lung, he has broken three ribs and his leg is so torn, I could scarcely tell what it was. Plus that, he has suffered a major head wound. He lies unconscious still, unaware of anything but slowly dying."

"What?" The king rose to his feet, looking down on Elrond.

"He is in a coma, Thranduil," Elrond said, no longer able to keep the tears from entering his voice. "He may never wake up."

The king was about to ask his questions, but Elrond interrupted him.

The half-elf's voice was almost haunting as he stared off into nothing. "My son, my little boy, is slowly starving to death. And I can do nothing about it."

Thranduil watched as the tears cascaded down Elrond's strong face and his eyes seemed to deepen in the candlelight.

"My advice," Elrond wiped the droplets away and let his head droop a little. "Thranduil, is to take your son and leave Rivendell. Return to Eryn Lasgalen, before you son has to live through another painful death."

"But-" the elf king stammered. "What about his healing? What about-"

"As far as I am concerned, Legolas is healed. He can speak, though it is labored. It will become more smooth over time."

Opening his mouth to fight against the elf lord, he stopped. He looked more closely at Elrond's wise features.

He could easily make out the deep circles of worry under the usually bright eyes and though he knew his son would not come easily, he relented.

"I will go pack our things." he whispered, turning around he began to walk away from the sobbing elven lord.

"Thranduil?" He looked back, noticing that Elrond's weary eyes were on him once again. "I am sorry," the elf lord said, letting his head drop back to his chest so no one could see the trails of wet drops spill down his careworn cheeks. "I will write should Estel live. Farewell Thranduil."

Nodding his head, the elf king turned back and continued to walk from Elrond.

He knew that he had tried all he knew, and he was sure he could see Elrond's heart already breaking.

But deep inside, his mind reeled on how he would explain this to his son.

Legolas awoke to a light shaking of his own form.

His eyes snapped open excitedly and he looked to Aragorn, but the man's body was as still as he had been, only moving by the shaking of Legolas's own hand.

"W-what?" he turned his silver- blue gaze to the elf at his shoulder and squinted tiredly. "_A-adda_?"

The elven king smiled and gently patted his son's slim shoulder, then rubbed them soothingly.

"Good morning, my son, a new day arises."

The prince, though excited that his father was in such a cheery mood, could not help but feel the foreboding concern in his nature.

Turning his eyes back, Legolas continued to watch Aragorn's slow and labored breaths.

"Legolas?" The elven prince did not turn, he did not even acknowledge his father. He knew exactly what Thranduil wanted, it was not hard to tell. It never was hard to deduce with him.

"Legolas, I think we are needed home. Our horses are outside, waiting for us; I packed your things."

The prince, he did not move. He hardly showed any sign of life except that he still breathed. All he did was continue to watch his best friend's docile face.

"Please, Legolas? Elrond promised that Estel would write to you once he was well. And you can come visit. But I need to leave, the kingdom may need us."

Biting his lip, the prince let the tears roll down his cheeks as he unrelentingly watched Aragorn.

'How could he leave him?' his mind reeled. 'What if Estel awoke and he was not there? What if-'

"Legolas?"

He pondered on this a few more moments as he silently watched Estel's pale face. He smiled.

'If only you knew how pale your face is, Aragorn? You look like the sheets on the bed.'

"Legolas? I am sorry. But, we must go."

Turning quickly, silver-eyes finding the matching pair he begged. "J-jussst a few moments f-father, pl-leassse?"

Thranduil looked behind him to see Elrond standing silently in the door. His head was bowed and he was fighting away the tears and sorrow that clung to his heart.

A soft nod from him was all the elf kind needed, he rose to his feet and backed a way to let the friends have a bit of time to themselves.

**Packing my bags this morning,**

**Was the hardest thing to do,**

**But packing my bags was so easy,**

**Compared to standing outside your door,**

**Right now, to say goodbye to you-**

Scooting off the chair, he knelt beside Aragorn's bed and took the man's pale hand once more, hoping that it might bring his friend back to consciousness.

It did not. He remained as pale and still as ever before.

Tears dripping down his chin, the prince smiled and fixed the blanket so it came up to his friend's neck, save the hand that he still held.

"Sleep w-wellll and r-recover." He bowed his head a bit to compose his emotions. "I am going to come back next year, after you right and we will go riding. And we will have a race, I will win." He chuckled and let the droplets cascade down onto the quilts that covered Aragorn's prone form.

**  
Think of me,**

**I know you've never seen me cry,**

**Think of me,**

**But it's so hard to say goodbye,**

**Think of me,**

**What can I say to show you,**

**I'll never give up on you,**

**I will be waiting for you...**

"I love you, my brother. You taught me more than any teacher ever could. And you know what, when you come and visit me, we will go on one big long adventure and we will catch more deer than your brothers ever could-" Legolas would have kept going if he could. But at this point his mind was reeling and his heart was thumping painfully in his chest.

His sobs were heard by Thranduil, the elf king stooped down and pulled his son into his embrace.

"It's alright," he whispered, letting his son rub his face deep into his blue tunic. "Go on to the horses, I will be there in a second."

Stumbling a bit, the prince went to the door, but before he left, he turned his red brimmed eyes on the figure that lay in the bed. "_Namarie, mellon nin."_ he whispered brokenly and let himself slowly stagger out into the hall and down the stairs.

Legolas let his hearing drift far back, to listen for someone to answer. That was what always happened in the stories.

A friend or lover left brokenhearted whispering goodbye and then as they disappeared around the corner, they would hear a faint whisper.

This, however, did not happen when Legolas turned the corner. Nor did it happen later down the hall. Estel did not wake up.

When the prince was far enough away, Thranduil looked to Aragorn's bruised and placid face.

Memories of the first time he had seen the happy smiling child fled in and hit his heart with a lurch.

He sucked in a deep breath. "Thank you, Estel." he whispered, his heart breaking as the words echoed in the silent room. "Thank you for returning my son's voice and being his voice when he could not speak."

He bowed low in respect and let himself glide closer to the bed. Biting his lip, he bent down and clasped a small brooch onto his white tunic.

"I know Legolas would want you to have this." he sighed. "It was his mother's. She wore it the night of her death." he straightened and wiped away the tears. "Take good care of yourself." Unable to look upon the man anymore, he turned and took his leave.

The last thing he heard as he left the house of Rivendell was Estel's bedroom door as it was closed and the elf lord inside began to weep.

And as he did, he held Aragorn's heavily bandaged form in his strong arms.

**TBC**

**Sooo, tell me what you think, I would love to here from you all!!!! Please review, no flames!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Am I Getting Through ...

Chapter Seventeen

**Can You Hear me,**

**Am I getting through tonight,**

**Can You see him,**

**Can You make him feel alright,**

**If You Can You hear,**

**Let me take his place somehow,**

**See He's not just anyone,**

**He's my son!**

**-Mark Shultz**

Slowly, ever so slowly, the feeling inside his body began to turn into an unbearable pain.

He opened his gray eyes, but no light filtered through the oppressive darkness. It seemed to him that a voice, no, voices were crying out.

"Estel?" one gasped and he heard the sound of feet backing away. "Father?! Father!" the voice cried again and again until it was almost hoarse with tears and sobs.

"_Ada_! Estel is awakening!" a similar, but less used voice called.

Something slammed and echoed hard in his fragile ears.

He cringed and moaned as the pain in his leg began to intensify and his whole being started to chill over with freezing cold.

"Soo-so cold." Aragorn murmured as a blanket was laid upon his slender frame.

"Shhhh.. I know. You'll be fine." he felt himself wrapped in a tight, warm hug.

"You're awake, and alive, and- oh Eru! Thank Eru!" sobs shook both father and son as Elrond refused to let go of Estel's healing body. "I love you, Estel. I love you so much."

All the elves in the room felt their hearts jump for joy as Aragorn awoke for the first time in two weeks.

But far away in Mirkwood, all of them forgot, an elven prince worriedly awaited the letter that would tell the fate of his dear friend.

**TBC**

**Before you all kill me with various items! I wanted to tell you that I will update soon! Now onto the reviews! Runs Again God bless!!!!!  
**

**P.S. I HAVE 314 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! woops Come one guys, let's make it to 330, ey?!**

**Thanks! WOW, **Tini-angel**!!! THANKS!!! You have no idea how much your review meant! Thank you! Words can not express my ultimate gratitude! I hope this chapter is just as great! J **

**LOL! You are like the Fiftieth person to say that, **EverKitsune**. And Sadly, I can not tell you, although if you read this chapter, you probably know. Thanks!! Glad to have you here!**

**Truly, that was not my intention **Aranna Undomiel**. It was just a perk! LOL! Just kidding. I am glad you cried though, it is truly respects to a writer if you cry while reading. Well most of the time. **

**Thank you SOOO much, **Mischa Kitsune**! I printed your review out and posted it high upon my desk so that when I am having a bad day and I can not see a brighter future, I will know that God is with me, even when I struggle! You are already an amazing person to speak to all of and proclaim your faith through a review is a powerful thing! I know that someone beside me needed to read that review!!! Thank you SOOO much! That is even more of a great feeling for me than being put in your favorites because you like my story, but because you admire my faith! WOW! I am deeply touched! Thank you SOOOO much!!!! Yes, my grammar and spelling stink! LOL! Thankfully, I have gotten better. And thankfully, I have a beta. J Hey! I did not say he was dead, LOL! He is in a coma, people do come out of comas, though it is usually a surprise. J Keep on reading! And thank you SOOO much!!!!! Wow!**

**What on earth is it with your people and asking these questions, **KatFay**?! Goodness! LOL! Well as I proclaimed MANY times before, I can not answer any of those questions. Sorry. You'll just have to read it _Brennil nin_. **

**Yelps Well, **I missed the last boat**, I acctually was going to put one. But that is what Cassia and Sio have and I did not want to copy too much of the way they do things. But if you like, I will try and make one. LOL! It will be awful, but at least you'll all be warned right? And please! Don't use those on me!!!!! I still have to post the last chapter!!!! I'm evil you say- Hmmmm... I am sorry then. But ya know, I believe that all authors are evil when they are under the influence of computers and keyboards. LOL! (Especially when they write those dog'gone cliffies!)**

**Well, it was really the only way to write this fic without it seeming cheesy and over done. I though on that too, **marbienl**, and I saw no other possible way. Although, the way I put it. Legolas does not want to leave his father alone and he, though sad, feels that if he faded then he would only be giving in. Though I guess there is one more chapter and I could announce in that that he did die of grief- raises brows and grins wickedly Yes, but I doubt he will learn. IT was already quite obvious to him why his father wanted to leave, but instead of fighting it, he did what he though Aragorn would have wanted. Hugs Thanks!! **

**Well, thanks all you guys who cried and reviewed! And thanks to you all who did not cry or review but read the fic anyway! Your reviews mean A LOT to me!!!!! God bless you all and I will send the last chapter soon!!!! :) Thanks!!!!!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: It's Not The End

**Hey all, here we are at the last chapter! Now, below after the chapter, I need you all to help me with something. **

**After this story, I have all sorts of different stories in need of posting. I will post summaries of them, and I want you to (in your review) vote for the one that you would like me to start posting next. **

**After a day or two, I will decide which story by whichever one got the most votes. So, go ahead and vote!!!! J After this chapter- sobs the last chapter!**

**P.S. If you would like pictures to the stories, go on my website There, in fan fic previews will be summaries and previews of the stories. Thanks guys! You have all been wonderful, God bless!!!**

Chapter Eighteen

Raindrops pattered on the hard floor of the balcony and Legolas watched in silence, letting all the beauty of Imladris sink in.  
  
The small droplets hit the surface of his lukewarm bath water and he smiled as the sensation of rain hitting skin make his body tingle.  
  
He hardly ever went in the rain anymore, he felt a pang of fear every time the snow came forth.  
  
Sixty-seven years had passed, and this was his first trip to Rivendell since he had left Aragorn to die on that cold November night.  
  
And although it was October, and although it was only rain. The memories hit him like a punch to the gut. He was breathless and he felt himself drowning in a pool of sorrow.  
  
No one had spoken of Estel's death when he had come. In fact, no one had spoken of the boy at all. They mostly kept to themselves and gave Legolas and his companions what they needed before sending them off to their guest quarters.  
  
He took this as a sign that Aragorn did not travel the fair halls any longer. And he left it to that.  
  
The prince did not want to start another time of mourning, not when he had so much to share of Mirkwood and his father.  
  
"Legolas! Hurry up! Our guide is here!"  
  
He turned at the sound of Adahelka's smooth voice. He winced as rough memories clouded around him.  
  
"One moment." he coughed, trying not to choke on the lump that had formed in his throat.   
  
Taking one last look at the rain, he climbed out of the deep set, marble bathing tub and dried his blonde hair.  
  
He picked up his brush and gently began to attack the mass of pale tresses.   
  
Once this was completed and all his hair was straight, he began to braid the sides.  
  
He bit his lip and dropped his head a little as he continued to twist the strands of blonde hair into the intricate elven braid that signified not only his position of royalty, but also his command in the Army of Mirkwood.  
  
Silently, Legolas slipped his green leggings and slid the silver and white tunic over his pale head.  
  
Then, grabbing his white sash, he tied it around his slim waist and turned to look at the mirror.  
  
He was surprised at what he saw. A slim elven figure stood in the reflection, not as small as he had been, but tall and filled out.   
  
His blonde hair shimmered as the sun began to shine through the rain and clouds. But he noticed one thing, the dark circles beneath his eyes.  
  
Though it was true an elf did not need much sleep. Legolas had not slept much over the past sixty-seven years.   
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Shooting a glare at the cream door, the prince growled.  
  
He reached out for the knob and his slender hand grabbed it. He opened his mouth to shout at the elves before him as he opened the door, but his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.  
  
He looked past the four elves that stood facing him, his blue gaze traveled a ways behind them to the noiselessly standing being cloaked in red and gold.  
  
He was a tall man, not shorter than most of the Mirkwood elves present, but his form was a bit slouched and his glassy eyes were almost pure grey. He held in one hand a cherry-wood walking stick and his hair was combed back and braided in intricate design.  
  
A scruffy beard ordained his face and he did not look at the elves but rather let his clouded eyes wander. He sighed and leaned so that the majority of his weight was on his right leg.  
  
"Are we ready to go on?."  
  
The prince felt a hand lightly grab his arm, but he hardly noticed until he was being pulled along with the other elves, his eyes did not leave the human, who was slowly turning as one of the other Mirkwood elves answered.  
  
"Aye, lead on surie pen!"  
  
The prince did not notice the name that his companions seemed to laugh and snicker at. All his attention was on the man straight in front of him.  
  
He felt his heart thump and his feet go numb. 'Oh Eru! Is this true?' he prayed inside his mind, but no answer came and he was left to stare.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas uttered the name, hardly able to believe his own elven eyes.  
  
He watched as a few of the elves snuck up on the human and kicked his walking stick, trying to trip him.  
  
The prince felt his blood rise and he waited patiently for Aragorn to take care of it himself. But the man did nothing. He let the elves continue to taunt him and speak rudely behind his back.  
  
And the sad part was that Legolas knew Estel could hear every word they said.  
  
"Hey guys, think it's safe, letting a blind man lead us?" one joked quietly, pointing at the heavily limping human before them.  
  
"No, he'll probably run straight into that pillar there." another laughed softly.  
  
They whispered, barely able to be heard by human ears, but Aragorn had much more than human ears, his ears might even be as good as an elf's, but the four other elves did not take the time to think on this.  
  
"Guy's, leave him alone." the prince whispered, walking a little closer to the others and trying to get there attention.  
  
He did, but they hardly listened.  
  
"Oh, come one Legolas. We are just having a bit of fun." As if to try and prove his point, one of the younger elves ran in front of the human and waved his hand in front of the man's face.  
  
The prince watched with tearful eyes as Aragorn just kept walking, he did not flinch, he did not eve seem to notice the hand in front of him.   
  
Moving his hand away, the young dark haired elf spun around and placed his foot in Aragorn's path.  
  
Legolas was already moving forward, but he was too late.  
  
Estel did not notice the limb until his left leg had made contact with it, a surprised look etched on his features he let go of his stick and fell forward onto the marble floor.  
  
"Oooo. I am sorry." the elf hissed, acting as if he really was apologizing. But Legolas saw the uncaring glint in his eyes.  
  
Jumping forward, the prince slapped the other elf's hand away. He would take no more of this.  
  
He looked to Aragorn who was still on the floor, a look of pure agony on his features. His teeth were clenched together so tight that the prince thought they might break.  
  
Turning his silver-blue eyes up, he starred with confusion and pain on his own face.  
  
"I can not believe what I am seeing!" he growled, low and menacing and all the warriors bowed their heads and backed away. "I chose you four to travel with me because I believed that you were merciful and caring. Not immature and foolish!" He watched as their head bent lower and they bit their lips. "Get out of my sight! Go on!"  
  
They began to leave but Legolas's last words stopped them. "Oh! And I would apologize to Lord Elrond for causing his son so much grief and pain!"  
  
A few turned to look at the human on the floor, and their faces paled further. They turned and continued on to the dining hall, following the other elves, men, and dwarves that were rushing to get there.  
  
After he was sure they were gone, the prince kneeled down, placing hand on Aragorn's right leg, so not to cause more hurt to his left.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered, looking at the human with sorrowful eyes.  
  
But Estel just scooted away from him and bowed his head, he did not even show recognition in his face.  
  
"Estel, it's me. It's Legolas."  
  
The man turned his head away. "I know." he ground out, continuing to rub his hurting leg. Legolas watched as tears feel down the rough cheeks and fell onto the hard floor. "You can go, you know where the dining hall is."  
  
"What?" the prince shook his head and crawled closer to Aragorn, he starred at the man. "But, I don't want to go without you."  
  
"Sure you do. Go with your friends, maybe they saved you a-"  
  
"Shut up, Estel!" Looking up, the man felt Legolas's eyes starring at him, and the burning in the gaze was not to be trifled with. "I thought you were dead! For over twenty years I waited for a letter to come! I waited for you to write and tell me you were alive! But, I never got that letter! And you know what?! I thought you had died, so I gave up! I let phony friends take over my life and rule me, even though I am the prince. I miss you, Aragorn! I-" the tears began to cascade down his pale cheeks and he felt his words all get caught in a lump. "I thought I had lost you, and for a while. I wanted to die too!"  
  
"No," Aragorn spoke, disbelief in his voice. "I sent the letter. I wrote it and then, I set it on my desk because 'Dan and 'Ro called me outside. I decided to leave the letter there and bring it out later." he gulped and rubbed his neck. "But when I came back, it was gone. I thought Ada had taken it and sent it off already. So I waited, and I waited, and I waited until I thought I was going to go mad with worry." The man shook his head. "But nothing ever came back, I thought you had decided you did not want to be friends because of Arwen."  
  
Legolas looked up to see the tears that fell from Aragorn's sightless eyes. He sighed and started to chuckle.  
  
"What on earth are you laughing about?"   
  
The prince laughed so hard that tears began to trickle down the sides of his face and he had to wipe them away so he could see.   
  
"You, know." he said as he finally gained composure. "This is all our fathers' fault. None of this would have happened had Elrond just let me and my father stay."  
  
Aragorn chortled, "Well, you would have had to wait a week anyway. Ada said my coma lasted awhile after you left."  
  
At the mention of that memory, Legolas quieted and he thought back to that night, long ago, when he had saved Aragorn's dying body from the wolves. Then to the night when he had said goodbye and thought it to be the last time he would ever speak to the man.  
  
He looked up and felt a hand on his shoulder. "I am alive, Legolas. There is no need to go back and visit unpleasant times."  
  
Leaping forward the prince clasped his arms around the ranger's neck and hugged him tight.  
  
"I can't help it." he sobbed. "I thought I had lost my best friend! OH, Estel! I wanted to die!"  
  
"Well, now. don't go doing that!" The now eighty-seven year old man laughed. "I don't want to go through what you did. I've already been through death and back."  
  
"What was it like?"   
  
"Hmmm.." he felt the prince pull away and stare at him.   
  
"Death, what was it like?"  
  
"I was talking more about my long sleep. If you really want to know about death, ask Glorfindel. He's more appt to know about that sort of thing."  
  
Legolas laughed a bit, then he looked down the hall where he saw two hobbits walking for the dining hall.  
  
He had never seen one of small beings before, he was amazed.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"If you are talking about the little men, they are called hobbits." he turned his head and nodded towards them. "The raven haired one is Frodo. He is the halfling who was stabbed a week ago."  
  
"And he still lives?"  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "As I sit before you." he grinned as the prince shoved his shoulder.  
  
"Should we go, to the dining hall?"  
  
Estel carefully, tried to stand, but his left leg collapsed. He was falling but he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and hoist him up.   
  
"Careful." he chided as Aragorn took his cane from the prince who had grabbed it up.  
  
"I can take care of myself." the man said, trying to wriggle out of the elven prince's grip.   
  
Legolas smiled and let go. "Alright."  
  
Once the blonde elf's hand was gone, Estel felt his left leg shoot with fiery tendrils of pain.  
  
He turned his sightless eyes up to the retreating form of his friend. "Wait, Legolas!" he tried to walk, but his leg buckled and he leaned heavily against the thin stick. "Legolas?! I know you are there! I can smell you!"  
  
The prince could not help but laugh. "Oh, and what do I smell like?" he walked over softly to his struggling friend and let Aragorn wrap his arm over the elf's shoulder.  
  
"You smell like-" he stopped and sniffed. "Lembas, wine, and a piece of... cheese?"  
  
"Well, the lembas was from the trip, the wine I got today when I arrived."  
  
"And the cheese?" Estel grinned as they continued down the hall.  
  
"Well, I taste-tested the cook's food, without his consent." he hurried along, half forgetting that Aragorn was hanging on to him.  
  
"Well, this should be an enjoyable time. No doubt about that." Aragorn snickered and Legolas knocked the human upside the head.  
  
"Ow."

**FIN**

**Hope you all liked it!!!! J WOW! I have gotten such a cornucopia of reviews!!! WOOHOO!!! But that does not mean you can not tell what you think. PLEASE! Do tell me!! I await your thoughts!!!! J **

**Replies- **

**WOW! Thanks, **Tini-angel**! LOL!!! I have never been so popular before!!! My stories are being talked about at schools! WOW! Well thanks! Chuckles in amazement Wow! Thanks for reading!**

**Yipes! Easy, **Arrina**!!! looks for something to stop her smiles Don't you want the next story? Isn't it good that I put the next chapter up soon? Sequel? You want a sequel? Well if you kill me, there will be no sequel! Runs away **

**Hmmm, ya know, that is hard, **Mischa Kitsune**? What about "Looking to Heaven" Church. It would help if I knew your denomination. But if I had a Church that large (tall I mean) I would do something like that, if it was up to mean of course. Oh, my beta is fine. It's me that is a little under the weather. LOL! I have a virus and it is really, well, yucky! I would be honored if you'd pray for me and my family (we're all getting the stinky virus.). Kill Legolas? Goodness, no! It's not that AU. LOL!!! God bless you too!!!! J God bless you new Church building too! Termites are nasty. J**

**Who says it will end, **sielge**? LOL! Acctually, after this, I have a series in the making. One of which, or two shrugs will be added to the voting list. J But glad you liked it! Smiles Hope to see you at the next story!**

**LOL, **Helluin-trip**! Yes, actually there will be a small series after this, though it is not totally written. One of the stories to vote for is one of the series. It comes between chapter 17 and 18 in this fic. So I hope that answered your question! J **

**CHEATER! LOL, **marbienl**!!!! Haha! Who are you? I mean, do you ever say anything or are you one of the silent people? To be plainer, what is your nickname on there? Glad your still reviewing! Yes, I daresay it is what Estel would have wanted. Well, no. Legolas did not see his death coming. He knew that his father would make him leave though. Sad huh? Sorry mellon nin, as I said before, I am writing a small series that will follow or go during this story, or I have one that I am going to write that takes place before. Laters! God bless!!!  
**

**Yes, well. Maybe nothing good, **Aranna Undomiel**. But then again, it is the last chapter. J winks And I never said he was not able to see. He did not even open his eyes. But oh well. Hope this one was long enough! J**

**LOL, **Monrflower**! That's hilarious! Next time, you should were a sing that say "Rabid LotR Fan" see what they say then. J Sorry, viruses cause people to act strangely, or so I've thought. shrugs**

**K, guys! Review!!!!!! And plus, VOTE! VOTE FOR the story that sounds the best to you!!!! J**

** STORIES TO VOTE FROM **

**If I Fade Tonight- **

**PG-13**

**Summary: After being struck by a orc blade in Rohan, Aragorn becomes extremely ill and with little medications that will help he is left to suffer until the worst comes. But Legolas notices that along with his decline, each minute, the human's skin seems to become paler than before. **

**Preview: **

Something was wrong- he could feel it. Even inside his numb almost emotionless thoughts something screamed danger and made his heart pound.

Voices. Low voices.

As his mind edged nearer he moved a little and was deeply surprised when something covered his nostrils and mouth.

He started and writhed as the air in his lungs grew stale and seeped from his nose. He tried to kick the being away from him, but it held on tight with an almost vice-like grip.

The voices were clearer now, easier to hear and tell one apart from another.

"Restrain him." one hissed as he wriggled and poured all his strength into getting away from the sufficating chemicals that were now entering his nose.

"He's strong." the other snarled; this voice was not as edjucated as the other. He felt the blackness pull at him again and he knew instantly what was going on.

Forcing his lids open, he stared into the two faces. One was old and narled, while another, though human, was sot and young. The one holding him had more strength than Aragorn did at the moment.

"But I thought the poison should-"

"I know! I know! But I can almost feel it, there is somehting about this one!"

A moment of silence passed between both and they could only hear the snorting of their captive as he tried to escpae their clawing grasp.

"Well," the other, wrinkled man, "Hurry, I'll bind him- you keep him still."

The younger man fought with Aragorn for a few more agonizing moments before the drugs in the cloth started to take over. Strider tried to move away, but his power over the man was quickly waning and he could feel his mind going cold. His body began to numb and his breaths came out in short gasps.

His eyes, eventually, rolled back and his entire form went slack as his mind wandered off, once more, into the blackness.

**Blind Trust**

**PG-13**

**Summary: It's hard enough to follow hobbits who do not want to be tracked, but it's all the harder to get them to trust you. Can Strider got the four hobbits to trust the notions of a sightless man before it is to late?**

**Preview-**

With a steely glower towards the other man, Barliman pursed his lip.

"No use using glares on me, innkeeper." the ranger growled as he heard the man step outside.

The door shut and everyone in the room was quiet for a few more moments.

Aragorn, taking this silence as a thought that Frodo was reading the letter hobbled over to his chair in the corner and sat down while pulling his pipe from his old ranger clothes.

He smiled wearily as he stuffed the pipe and lit it quietly.

"What is you name?"

The human, out of reflex looked up, but then seeing only blackness still, turned his eyes back down to his pipe.

"Which one do you want?" Strider grinned and sucked in a puff of smoke.

"You true name, our birth name?" the hobbit responded with a befuddle glance.

The ranger chuckled but then, his face became serious. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir of Isildur." he retorted nonchalantly and blew a puff of gray smoke from his mouth.

The hobbit tried to catch the ranger's glinting eyes, but he could not.

"Will you not show your whole self?" the hobbit asked as he took a brave step forward.

"Not until you have decided-"

"Decided what?!"

"I would like to be your guide, and see you safely to Rivendell-"

"Are you mad?! No! I am keep Mr. Underhill safe and I ain't gonna let no ranger lead us into some oily trap where we can't get out! I swear sir! He's gonna chase us into some land where-"

At these words, a mad grin broke over the strange man's face and his sightless eyes shut mirthlessly beneath his hood. He began to chuckle and soon after it was a loud chortle that was breaching the fire lit room.

The three on looking halflings stared at each other than turned back to look at the ranger.

"Why do you laugh, ranger?" the youngest hobbit of the three asked.

"Have you not read the entire letter?" he asked through breaths.

Frodo shook his head and turned his eyes to look back at the last bit of writing. Sam and Pippin watched as his face became an unsure frown.

The dark haired hobbit turned his stark, blue gaze up to face that of the sitting, hooded man.

"Is this true," Frodo asked quietly holding the letter up and starring deeply into the hooded face.

"As true as I sit before you."

The dark haired hobbit bit his lip and walked forward slowly, staring at the ranger the entire time. "How are you to lead us if you-"

"I know these woods- I know them better than most men. Trust me."

**Honor Thy Father**

**PG-13**

**Summary:**: **It's hard being king, that much is true. But for Aragorn's son, Eldarion, being prince is a horror. And being related to King Elessar is even worse! Can the child to respect his father, or will he loose him before he can even truly love him?**

**Preview-**

"Elessar? How dare you stay out so late!" Arwen's malice pounded inside his head and Aragorn slowly slipped into the light so that he could be better seen.

"You are just getting over pneumonia! How can you go out into the January wind so soon."

"Did Eldarion speak with you about his hunting trip?"

"Don't you change the subject! Yes, he did. He said something about you not wanting him to go at all. Saying it was too dangerous or something of that sort."

Aragorn slowly walked down the hallway and a groan escaped his lips. "I said nothing of the kind!"

Arwen hurried after him, he eyes carefully watching for any signs that the healer had told her of. Signs of weakness or sings that Elessar may have a relapse.

"I merely said that he should come talk to you. Ileana'a birthday is coming up. It is her tenth. I don't want Eldarion to be absent from all her parties. He is after all the prince."

The queen trotted forward and grabbed her husband's arm and began to rub it soothingly.

He slowed and turned to look her in the eyes, she smiled sweetly and brushed his gray and black beard with an almost cautious hand.

"Maybe, he just needs some space darling? He does have much responsibility on his shoulders after all?"

"But, he disrespects me, Arwen." the man murmured sleepily as her fingers trailed up and through his clean hair.

She looked into the dark silver orbs and sighed. "I love you, Estel. And I know Eldarion loves you too. Just give him some time. He's in those awful teen years. You remember Ada talking about them." she chuckled. "He said you were especially bad."

Elessar grinned and brought Arwen's face closer to his own, both shared a comforting and special kiss in the moonlight that shone through the draperies in the hallway.

**Blessed Be the Children**

**PG-13**

**Summary: While on a hunt near Rivendell, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel meet a young boy that captures their hearts. But little do they know of his slavery and torment, not days away from Imladris. Can they save this child from his labors and give him peace, or will he be doomed to a life of slavery forever?**

**Preview-**

Glorfindel held the reins tightly and leaned forward on his magnificent elven animal. Celeblin tossed her black head and picked up the pace when she saw Strider move ahead.

"_Noro lim! Noro lim, Celeblin! Noro lim!!!!!"_

The black horse put all her strength into her back legs as she made to jump over the obstacle.

Strider did exactly the same thing, though Elrohir was not sure he would make it; he looked too short.

Both horses leapt high over the jump and landed magnificently and the twin was in awe at Strider's capabilities. He seemed able to do anything. And for being so small and skinny, the child seemed able to handle everything that Strider could do!

Neck and neck, hoof in hoof, they came galloping down the stretch.

"It's Strider and Bo- no, wait! It's Celeblin and Glorfindel! No, it's Bo!"

Elrohir's mind paused for a moment. 'Bo?' that did not sound any particular language to him. And he knew A LOT of languages. A small voice inside him laughed as he looked at the boy. 'Humans pick odd names.'

He shrugged inwardly as he saw the two horses dash for the finish line. Both beasts were soaked with sweat and their bodies were heaving with each breath.

Both riders took a last look at each other, and from Glorfindel's seat, the blonde elf saw the child's terrified eyes starring at him.

Glorfindel saw hurt in their depths, pain, sorrow. Things he never had thought to see in eyes so young and full of innocence.

He steeled his jaw and turned his blue eyes back to the finish line that had been drawn in the dirt.

"_Noro lim! Noro lim!"_ he cried at the elven horse, she tossed her large head and pressured her powerful legs to run faster. They did.

**Ok, guys! Those are our four choices:**

**1.) If I Fade Tonight**

**2.) Blind Trust**

**3.)Honor Thy Father**

**4.) Blessed Be the Children**

**So tell me which one you would like to see next!!!! PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!! God bless you all!!!!!**


End file.
